The new generation of DBZ
by southwestkaioshin
Summary: 600 yrs since goku was last on earth. Vegeta, wished imortal in order to protect the earth, is the only one left of his time. But when strange deaths occur on earth, Vegeta decides its time to bring the saiyan back.
1. 1

Goku had just woken from a wonderful dream. He and Vegeta had participated in a food eating contest, and they were the finalists. At that moment, Goku was winning. He could still see the angry face of Vegeta when he noticed he was losing. That was typical Vegeta. A sore loser about every contest he lost with Goku.   
  
His two grown-up sons, Gohan and Goten, and his wife ChiChi were there cheering him on. Even his granddaughter Pan came. Of course Vegeta had his supporters too. His son Trunks was happily shouting as he watched the two men hog down food. Bulma, Vegeta's wife, was busy arguing with ChiChi what the outcome of the contest would be.

Goku really missed his friends and family. He had already lost track of how many years had gone by since he had last seen them. He sat back against the tree he had been leaning on and closed his eyes, hoping to get back in the dream once more.

"Huh?" All of a sudden, Goku felt a funny tingling sensation all over his body. While he tried to figure out what was going on, he felt his body leave the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted, trying to grab onto the nearest tree. But as soon as he touched it, the tree just disappeared. In fact, everything disappeared, the ground the sky, everything. Goku was left hanging in nothing. All he could see was white nothing.

"Have I gone blind?" he asked himself. He then realized he could still see his body. "Whew, at least I haven't gone blind." Goku looked around again at his new environment, "But where the hell am I?!"   
  
As soon as he said those words, the weird sensation came back. Different colors were now flashing at him instead of white, first real slow, then fast. The faster it got, the more Goku's head span, making him feel sick. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the colors. Then it just all stopped.   
  
Goku opened his eyes to see his new environment. There was a pale blue color surrounding him, sort of like the color of the sky. A few pale moons hovered in the distance. Below him he could see a grassy field, covered in flowers of many brilliant colors. Ponds and lakes also covered the place, and so did many trees. He could just make out what could be a person who was some distance away.   
  
"If the ground is down there and I'm up here...Oh damn" Before he realized what was going on, Goku went pummeling towards the ground. Bang He hit the ground, headfirst. His head was swimming; he could feel a major headache coming on. Everything around him went fuzzy. The last thing he saw was the blurred outline of a person heading his way before he blacked out.

"Goku? Goku?" Goku finally snapped out of it. His eyes were still closed, and the headache still ached on. He tried to figure out what had just happened. _I just fell a few hundred feet, must have blacked out. But where am I now?   
_  
"Goku? You ok?" Who did that voice belong to? It sounded oddly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on the name. Who ever it was had started shaking him.

"Please snap out of it Goku!" Goku's eyes sprang open. He found himself staring right into the worried face of Kibito Kai. He let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank heavens you're awake."   
  
Goku managed a smile. "Hey Kibito Kai, long time no see."

He too smiled. "You sure did take a fall."   
  
"Man did I ever." Goku rubbed his sore head.   
  
Kibito Kai turned around and waved at Old Kai, who Goku had just noticed, was there. He was sitting against a tree about a mile away reading his latest porno magazine. There was no trace of worry on his face.   
  
"Hey! Ancestor!" he shouted. "He snapped out of it! Goku's ok!"

Old Kai slowly put down the magazine and stared at Kibito Kai. "Would you stop interrupting me? I'm trying to read here!"

Kibito Kai looked stupidly at him. "But ancestor, don't you care if Goku was o-"   
  
"Are you stupid or what?" Old Kai cut him off. "Did you really think that the Goku would die or even suffer serious injuries from a fall?" He had Goku also looking stupidly at him. Goku had never been called the Goku before. But it was pretty stupid to think that he, as strong as he was, was seriously injured. He had fallen from higher distances than just now and never was seriously hurt. But it didn't hurt to be worried...he enjoyed the attention.   
  
"What are you looking at?!" There was a moment of silence. Old Kai gave up and turned back to his magazine, grumbling something about younger generations and why he had to be stuck with them.   
  
Kibito Kai and Goku continued to stare stupidly at him before Kibito Kai started shaking his head.   
  
"So..." Kibito Kai turned his attention away from Old Kai and back on Goku. "You mind telling me what's been going on?"   
  
"Oh, sure thing Goku."   
  
"But first..."   
  
"Yeah?"

Goku's stomach growled. "Can we get some food? I'm starved!"   
  
Kibito Kai smiled and shook his head.

"What?! I'm hungry!"


	2. 2

For the next 20 minutes or so, Goku sat there shoving slices of pizza in his mouth until he had consumed at least 30 boxes. Kibito Kai just sat there staring at Goku eat, like he was in a trance or something. When he started on box number 31 (he was keeping count) Goku decided to bring up the topic again.

"So what's been going on?" No answer. "I mean, how did I get here?" Kibito Kai continued to stare like he wasn't even listening. Goku made the same stupid expression as Kibito Kai and stared in his face. Still didn't move.

"Are...you...even...listening?" Goku said it real slow. When the Kai still didn't move, Goku snapped his fingers in his face.   
  
"W-What?" he said stupidly.   
  
"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"   
  
Kibito Kai thought about what he was doing for a moment. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I have never seen a guy eat that much, or that fast in my whole life time! I mean, I could probably eat one half, maybe one whole pizza on my own...but that fast! I mean-"   
  
"Yeah...everyone says that" Goku said quickly to change the subject. "But would you like to explain to me what's been going on?"   
  
"Sure I can tell you that." Kibito Kai sat there for a moment lost in thought. Goku figured that he was thinking how to explain this to him without getting so many details added in that Goku got lost and had no clue what he was saying. That had happened many times with both Kibito Kai and Supreme Kai, who technically was the same person.   
  
"Can you just at least start telling me how I got here? I mean, I technically was dead. How did I get back here?"   
  
"To simply say it, you were wished back. Unless you would like me to try and explain how the dragon grants wishes I'd be happy to-"   
  
"Uh, no thanks Kibito." Goku sat back against a tree in thought. Wished back, eh? I wonder who would wish me back-hey! Wait a second? Goku sat back up startled. Wished?   
  
Kibito Kai, who had just gained interest in a butterfly flying by, stared back at Goku. "Something the matter?"   
  
"Now that you ask that, yeah, I do have a problem." He folded his arms against his chest. "How could I be wished back if there are no dragon balls?"   
  
Kibito Kai sighed and chuckled. Goku looked at him grimly. "What do you think is so funny? You don't remember the whole black star dragon ball ordeal? Well I sure do, and I don't remember it being funny...unless you guys have been fooling around telling jokes up here the whole time or something..."   
  
Kibito Kai stopped laughing immediately. He really hated being insulted, especially about serious times when the fate of the universe was at stake. He turned his head away. "For your information, I was up here worried sick about what the earth and your fate would be."   
  
"Well sorry, I just don't see what's so funny about that whole thing..."   
  
Kibito Kai faced Goku once again. "Well, I can understand if that's what you thought I was laughing at...it's just that I forgot to tell you how many years have gone by since you've last been seen...and maybe if I had told you sooner, you could have figured out that a new set has been made." He folded his arms and stared at the ground. "What a great Kai I am..."   
  
Goku looked back at him with both a surprised and very happy look. "Wow! A new set? ...really?"   
  
Kibito Kai grinned. "Yep"   
  
"This is so great! What do they call 'em now?"   
  
"Just dragon balls, really. At least to the people who aren't very familiar with them." Kibito Kai dug around in the outer layer of his uniform. "I know I have one here somewhere...I can show you If I find it..."   
  
"Why do you guys have one?"   
  
"To keep the idiots of earth from making stupid wishes, that way they last longer and there hopefully won't be any more black star dragon ball incidents because of all the wishes...oh yeah, and all the people who want to make wishes like destroy the earth or something like that..."   
  
Kibito Kai's face look frustrated. "I know I had it somewhere...Here it is!" At first Goku thought he just had an ordinary marble in his hand. It was so tiny...but it did have the same orange color as the dragon balls he had come to know.   
  
"Kind of small, isn't it Kibito?" Kibito Kai grinned at his treasure.   
  
"Wanna see it?" Goku just shrugged his shoulders. "Here, catch!" Kibito Kai tossed it underhand towards him and Goku caught it with ease. It sure was small, but big enough that you could probably play marbles with it. He rolled it over in his hand to see the star on it. Would it be red, or black? Maybe a different color all together?   
  
"It's...blue..."   
  
"Guess you can call them blue starred dragon balls now eh?"   
  
"Yeah..." Goku said as he tossed it back. He himself was disappointed. Goku had been hoping that the star would be white colored, or brown, both colors reminded him of chicken.

"While were still on the subject, exactly how long have I been gone?"   
  
"To be exact..." Kibito Kai began as he tucked away the tiny blue starred dragon ball. "600 years, 374 days, 78 minutes and 5...no...wait...6 seconds!" Goku starred weirdly at him while Kibito Kai beamed with the fact that he knew this.   
  
"That's pretty...exact...you memorize that number or something?"   
  
Kibito glared at him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"   
  
"Forget it." Goku started up into the sky "Man...600 years away from earth, and my family..."   
  
"Umm...Goku...I do hope you realized your family isn't alive anymore...at least the family you knew..."   
  
"Yeah...figured they wouldn't be around anymore." Goku thought back to all the fond memories with his family. He really did miss them...but sadly enough, he probably would never see them again.   
  
"Then...who wished me back? If no one on earth knows me any more, why would any one want me back?"   
  
Once again, Kibito Kai gazed around, lost in thought. He jolted up right suddenly. "Oh Damn it. There is something I forgot to tell you again...what a lousy Kai I am..."   
  
Goku looked confused as the Kai sat there and insulted himself. "Well, if it's that important, why don't you just tell me?"   
  
"Well...you know how I told you all your family and friends were dead..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well...one of them isn't..."   
  
Goku went through his words over again. "One...not...dead?" he mumbled. "Really? And I thought that I've never see anyone ever again!" He sighed happily. "Well who is it then? Gohan? Goten? Pan-"   
  
"Whoa, hold it there Goku." Kibito Kai put a hand up to stop him. "Before you get all excited about who it is, let me just tell you that it's not one of your family members."   
  
"Oh..." Goku said disappointed. "But it's a close friend then?"   
  
"Yeah, guess you could say that. It's-"   
  
"Hey, don't just tell me! I wanna guess!"   
  
Kibito looked at him funny. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, if that's how you wanna do it, fine by me."   
  
"Hmmm...let's see...uh, Videl?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Hercule?"   
  
"No way! Who would want that idiot still around?"   
  
"Just a guess Kibito, gheesh." Goku took a moment to think. Who else was there that was close?   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"Getting into the same family line."   
  
Goku took a few minutes to think about it. Now I'm getting there. But who else is in the same family line as Trunks that I know of? Goku thought. Then, after a few seconds of thought...   
  
"Bingo! I know who it is! It's Vegeta!"   
  
"Yeah...you're right." Kibito Kai, after being amused by this guessing game, was very disappointed to see it already end.   
  
"But...but...how come he is alive?"   
  
"I can explain it all to you, but it might take awhile."   
  
Goku sat back against the tree trying to find a comfortable position. "Go on, I have plenty of time"


	3. a note to all you readers out there

A note to all the readers out there  
  
hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and stuff. This is my first story, and I seem to be doing pretty well.

You guys wanna know what happened to Goku and why he didn't know what happened to every one and ...well...I'm not quite sure. You see, I had this great story inline but not the beginning. So thanks to all you guys I realized I didn't include this. I figure that wherever goku went with the eternal dragon after GT ended, he didn't know what was going on at all. He wasn't exactly dead, but he really wasn't in the real word exactly, so I considered him dead. Vegeta is the only one alive Goku knew in his time. All the people of Earth are still existence, and Goku's great great whatever you call them are there now, as will be explained in the next chapter. Yeah, maybe a little confusing, but hey, if it gets into the main story its fine.

Yes, I'll try to get more into the story soon, I'm still trying to come up with what happens next , but if you have any suggestions, I'd like to have some. I'll prolly update on Sunday, since I have a party on Saturday and Mana might have some more sugeestions on it. Thanks for the reviews again, and look forward to the rest of the story!  
  
SouthwestKaioshin


	4. 4

Kibito Kai cleared his throat "After many of your generation started dying, he realized that there was going to be no one left strong enough to protect the earth. None of the next generation of your family or his was showing any signs of any super saiyan abilities, no matter how hard they were trained."

"No super saiyans left...bummer."

"He brought his concerns to us here, and we began to worry. We had no idea what to do." He took a look around his planet for a second before he continued, Goku hanging on to every word he spoke. "But Vegeta already had a plan in mind...but it required the use of the new dragon balls. But the wish was pure hearted and a good one, so we let him."

Goku looked surprised. "Vegeta making a good wish? Wow. The first thing he ever wanted to wish for was immortality so he could destroy planets."

"Actually, you're pretty close."

"Huh?"

"Vegeta wished himself immortal, so he could protect the Earth as long as he was needed."

"Then why was I wished back when the world already had Vegeta?"

"Well...this strange thing happened back on earth...dealing with a great grand daughter of yours that has so many greats in front of grand daughter that I can't remember how many there were..."

"How weird?"

"Very weird. You see, Lumina's (that's the girls name by the way) whole family just...died."

Goku stared at him with a blank face. "Just...died?"

"Yeah...walked into her living room to see them all just lying there, dead."

"Why would they just die? Were they food poisoned, or stabbed, or..."

"No. Nothing. They were just dead. Their bodies were perfectly healthy. Vegeta had them checked."

Goku rubbed his head. "That's strangest thing I've ever heard! Doesn't sound like any enemy or anything that I have faced before."

Kibito Kai sighed. "It's sad thought...Lumina had a nice family too. If only her family were alive, maybe she would have more confidence in trying to ascend past her green saiyan stage..."

"What?!" Goku jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

"Man, something else I didn't tell you about that girl...three times today...three times...stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"What in the hell are you talking about." Goku shouted loudly enough that Old Kai was complaining.

"Would you shut up over there! I'm trying to read!"

"Sorry!" Goku yelled back embarrassed. Old Kai just rolled his eyes and turned the opposite direction of them so all they could see was his back.

"Continue what you were saying about Lumina." Goku said, trying to forget the embarrassing moment.

"Oh yeah...Lumina..." He said trying to find were he left off. "She actually turned Super Sayian! The first girl known to."

"Really? How!?"  
  
"Actually, we have Vegeta to thank for that." Kibito Kai chuckled a bit. "We took her here to train her awhile ago. Vegeta got mad at her because she said she never ever wanted to train again, because she was obviously still upset about her family. Her twin brother loved fighting and training all the time, and fighting reminded her of him and she no longer wanted to. Well...there was this big argument and they started hitting each other while they yelled. And Vegeta accidenly grabbed at her tail..."

"Ouch" Goku said. He himself knew how much it hurt when someone pulled your tail. "Wait, she has a tail?"

"Yep." Goku grinned. At least he wouldn't be the only one with a tail when he returned to earth. "Continue...this is getting interesting..."

"Well, she screamed real hard, started powering up (while yelling asshole at Vegeta) and before you knew it, she turned super saiyan. She didn't notice until she had unleashed a Kamehameha wave that nearly singed Vegeta."

"Bet Vegeta was sure surprised...he always told me that female saiyans could never turn super saiyan...boy would I love to see Vegeta's face..."

"Yeah, he was. But that's why we figured her hair turned green instead of gold...she still does need training..."

"And let me guess..."

Kibito Kai frowned. "Not another guessing game."

Goku laughed. "Don't worry Kibito, this won't be one...so I'm guessing you'd like me to try to train this girl?"

"Well...you are the highest ranking saiyan known...and we're too busy up here right trying to figure out what happened to Lumina's family. Maybe training with you will get her mind off of it for awhile...besides...Vegeta and her weren't getting along very well...But don't think this the only thing we brought you back for! We figure whatever happened to Lumina's family could be another threat to the universe and we might need your help. So don't lack off on the training!"

Goku stood up and smiled. "Done deal Kibito Kai! I wouldn't mind meeting this Lumina myself...But I can't wait to see Vegeta again!"

Kibito Kai stood up too. "Him too." The two shook hands.

"Well, nice seeing you again Kibito!"

"You too Goku." Goku put his fingers on his head and prepared to leave. _Huh?_ His hands left his forhead. _What's that strange energy I sense?_

"Kibito...I sense a strange energy coming this way...be prepared." Goku got into his fighting position. The Kais had brought him back, he wasn't going to leave them.

"Oh, what?" Kibito Kai looked confused. He looked around the area, trying to sense around for energy too. "Hey, there they are in the distance!" Kibito pointed to the sky where two kai shapes were flying.

One had purple skin and a white Mohawk with blond highlights, and an outfit similar to Supreme Kai's. The other had plain human colored skin. Her white hair was pulled back into two French braids and wearing the pink outfit of Supreme West Kai. The two only looked to be about 14.

"Who...who are they?" Goku looked puzzled.

Kibito Kai smiled and waved at the two, who seemed too busy arguing over something to notice him. "Why, they are the new Supreme Kai's, Spazer and Kali, from the Universe East of ours!"

hey, srry this was short, but that just seems to be how I write them...the kai's will be an important thing later on in the story, so don't think they're too weird...busy writing the next chapter and will have it up soon! Keep reviewing!


	5. 5

Goku scratched his head "New Kais? Universe east...I'm confused."

"Not now Goku." Kibito Kai said as he ran up to meet them. "I'll explain later." Seeing that persuasion was not going to get him his answers, Goku ran up to great the new arrivals. Vegeta and Lumina would just have to wait a few more minutes.

The two landed right in front of Old Kai, who wasn't too happy about the backs in his face.

"Would you two mind moving! I don't need backs in my face." They were not listening. Old Kai was about to yell at them again until he heard what they were fighting about.

"I told you not to follow me!" Spazer yelled. At least that's who Goku thought the boy Kai was.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can go wherever I want!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Spazer began to make faces at Kali. "You're a pervert!"

Kali rolled her eyes. "Don't start this again. You know none of us are perverts. You just say that because it torments me."

Spazer smiled an evil grin. "You're right once again, and it works too, doesn't it pervert?"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Perv!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

At this point Old Kai was sitting there laughing his head off at the stupid fight, Goku had no clue why they were arguing, and Kibito Kai was disgusted that Kais would argue over something immature like that.

"Pervert pervert pervert!" Spazer sang.

Kali started to steam. She had the angriest face that Goku had ever seen. "Well then, if I'm a pervert...then you're a gay lesbian!"

Spazer gawked at her. This was the first time Kali had brought up the name calling. "Take...that...back..." he fumed.

"You even sleep with guys!"

"I do not!"

"What do you call that teddy bear of yours?"

Spazer froze, not sure what he could say back. "W-w-what teddy bear." He stammered.

"You know, Mr. Fuzzums! Isn't he a guy?"

"I told you not to tell anyone that I still sleep with a teddy bear! You promised!" Spazer whispered, his face glowing red.

Kali flicked her head back and laughed. "Well, you shouldn't have made me mad!" she turned around and faced Goku, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai. "Spazer sleeps with a teddy bear! Pass it on!" she screamed at them.

"Why...you...little..." Spazer had cracked. His hands balled into fists. His energy rised.

Kali smirked. "So you wanna fight eh?" She too balled her hands into fists, raising her power. "Than it's a fight you'll get."

Before anyone could even say anything, the two kais raised their power levels equal to a super saiyan 2 and were flying around beating the stuffing out of each other. By this point, Old Kai had stopped laughing. The situation was no longer funny. They all watched in amazement as the powerfully strong kais battled. Kibito Kai and Goku knew they should stop the fight, but were too much in shock to move.

Spazer slammed his elbow into Kali's chest and she fell to the ground, breathing in fast. She sprang into action in a mere matter of seconds and landed a big kick to Spazer's jaw. Spazer screamed as a big cracking sound could be heard across the whole planet. Holding the left side of his jaw, he landed a powerful punch to her eye. Kali landed on the ground once more, only several inches away from where Goku and Kibito Kai stood her hand over her bleeding eye.

"Why...you...you..."

"Asshole?" Spazer finished her sentence for her. He grinned as he landed to the ground, a few feet away from were Kali laid. He wiped away the purple blood that had started to run down his chin from the gash left on his jaw.

Kibito Kai stared around at Spazer and Kali. Spazer was bleeding from his jaw. Red blood was starting to seep from Kali's hand. Kibito's face had become angry. He had never seen any kai act so stupid before in his life.

"What did you two think you were doing!?" He yelled. Old Kai and Goku looked surprised to see him act like this. "You two are future Supreme Kais and you act like this? Fighting over a stupid argument-"

"Stop." Spazer interrupted him. "We have a battle to finish. We will talk when we are finished." He looked at Kali. Kali, still moaning a bit from pain in her eye, looked very shameful.

"Uh, Spazer, maybe we should listen to Kibito and stop. This is getting stupid."

Kibito smiled. At least someone was listening. But Spazer gave her that look. She bowed her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have a battle to finish." She nodded her head at Spazer. She removed her hand from her eye. Blood poured down her cheek.

_She's very dedicated to her fights._ Goku thought. Kibito Kai nudged him. "Goku...you got to stop them before they get hurt." She may be dedicated, but this was nonsense.

The two let out battle cries before rising in the air towards each other, fists at the ready. They were just about to smack each other in the face when they couldn't move. They reached towards each other, trying to land their punches. But something was holding them apart.

Spazer and Kali looked up to see Goku hovering in the air holding them by the collars of their necks, one each hand.

"I think," Goku said as he headed towards the ground, "That this fight is over."

**_Two nights ago on the planet earth_**

It had been a rough night for Karen. She had spent most of the day chasing Jack around, trying to keep the four year old out of trouble. He was now sound asleep in his bed, after many stories, since none of the stories Karen read to him seemed to be good enough.

Karen sunk into the big chair in the living room and flicked on the TV. At least her efforts were not in vain. Usually Mr. and Mrs. Adams paid her well for babysitting their hyper son, Jack.

Karen sat up straight. _What was that?_ She thought she heard something move in the kitchen. _Probably nothing_...she sighed.

Karen stared at the clock. 9:30. Mr. and Mrs. Adams said they would be back at 10. She couldn't wait to go home and go to bed.

Another sound came from the kitchen. Karen began to shake. _It's probably nothing...maybe Jack is sleep walking or..._click! the TV went off. Now she was scared. She began to shake harder. Karen reached for the remote to turn the TV back on...but something was already on it. It felt like a slimy tentacle. She looked down, but nothing was there. She could feel it though.  
  
Whatever it was grabbed her hand. Karen screamed as hard as she could as something wrapped it self around her waist. She tugged at the invisible tentacle as she was hoisted into the air.

"Help!" She screamed harder and harder, repeating the word over and over again, hoping that Jack would wake up and call his parents.

"Heh heh.Theres no use screaming any longer girl. It's too late for you."

Karen stopped tugging when she heard the strange voice. She searched around for the person who the voice belonged to. But no one was there.

"Who...where...are you?"

"Heh heh." The voice sent shivers down her spine. Karen's skin turned white.

"Your soul is mine." She opened her mouth to scream help again, but a slimy tentacle went down her throat, blocking out her screams. She gasped for breath, trying to breathe, but the tentacle blocked her wind pipe.

"You're soul...is mine."

Karen felt the tentacle grab at something deep down inside her. She felt funny. The room around her became fuzzy. She saw her life flash before her eyes, the time she first learned to walk, the first day of kindergarten, her 13th birthday, the first day she babysat Jack.

The tentacle slipped out of her mouth, holding something shiny. "Heh heh, its mine." The invisible creature retreated, releasing the limp Karen from its grip. She lay sprawled on the floor, her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Mr. and Mrs. Adams found her this way when they came home. They tried waking her up, but it was no use. Karen was dead.

The news of Karen's strange death flashed over the TV the next day.

"The Strange and mysterious death of Karen Gotz occurred last night." The news reporter on TV exclaimed. "Her body was found to have no scratches or wounds of any sort that a murder could have done. No disease has been reported to be found. Investigators are still trying to find out what has just happened. Karen's body was found in the living room of the Adam's resident on 3rd street in..."

"Damn it!" Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table as pictures of the girls body flashed on the TV. Lumina's head poked out of the kitchen

"What's up Vegeta?" Lumina had her long black hair half way up today. Her tail, which had a bandage around it from where Vegeta had pulled on during their training a few days ago, flicked back and forth as she walked out of the kitchen.

"That!" Vegeta pointed at the TV. Lumina shivered as she saw the pictures of the dead girl on the screen. She gasped.

"Another death?!" She took a few minutes to listen to the report before continuing. "..But...that's the same thing that happened to my family." She grew sad at the thought of her family.

"Exactly!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"We should do something about this-"

"I know!" Vegeta shouted. "But we have to wait for Kakarot first, who seems to be taking his sorry time in coming back."

Lumina rolled her eyes. "Can't we just forget about Goku? Why do we need him anyways?"

Vegeta looked at her straight in the eye. "As I have told you before, Goku and I have faced against many threats to the universe. If anyone that I know would maybe have the slightest clue to what we're facing against now, it's him." There was a moment of silence.

Lumina once again rolled her eyes. "Whatever Vegeta. If you want to waste your time waiting for a guy that has been dead for 600 years, fine. But don't come running to me when there are about 10 more deaths occurring and he still doesn't show up." She turned around and headed back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Stupid girl." Vegeta mumbled.

Kali and Spazer were sitting on the ground. Old Kai had been furious about their little battle and was lecturing them on why on the heck they had done that. Kali looked very shameful and sorry about what she had done. Spazer on the other hand had a very smug face about the whole thing. He sat there with his arms folded, staring up at the sky; he wasn't listening to a word that Old Kai was saying.

"So...you want me to take Spazer with me to earth?" Goku said looking confused. He and Kibito Kai had taken refuge from the yelling a pretty good distance from where Old Kai was. "But...why?"

Kibito Kai rolled his eyes. "Those two idiots have been fighting ever since they first came here!"

"Over what?"

"Nothing! Spazer thinks it's funny to get everyone mad. So I figured if we separated them for awhile, they'll stop making a fuss every time they're together."

"Sounds like a good idea...And it looks like Spazer and Old Kai probably won't get along, so maybe it is a good idea I take Spazer..." They turned around to hear Old Kai yelling at Spazer for not paying attention to his lecture.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!" Old Kai yelled in his face.

Spazer just shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Old Kai glared at him. "Well you should be."

"Why? All it sounds like you're saying is blah blah blah blah."

Old Kai started to steam. "Why you little....!#$%!&#!?$" He started jumping up and down screaming at him.

"Whatever..." Spazer didn't care whatsoever. He turned his head in the other direction as Old Kai continued to complain. "Hey, what's this?" He noticed one of Old Kai's magazines lying on the ground.

"Don't touch that!"

"Ewww...look at this Kali." Spazer said disgusted as he flipped through the pages. "I've changed my mind, Kali, you are no longer the pervert. He is."

Old Kai was fuming up once again.

"Uh, maybe we should go now." Goku said before Old Kai could yell anymore. "Come on Spazer, you're going with me."

The two young Kai's stared at him.

"But why?!" Kali said.

"I wanna stay here with Kali!"

"No way." Kibito Kai said, walking up. "After what I have last seen, there is no way you two are both staying here."

After another long argument, Spazer finally agreed and stood up, his arms folded. "Oh alright." He said angrily. He stood next to Goku and sulked. "See you whenever. Kali..." He waved sadly at her.

"Thanks for all the help Kibito Kai." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead. "I'll take good care of Spazer."

"Yeah right..." Spazer mumbled.

"Thank you Goku" Kibito kai said shaking Goku's hand once again.

"You better behave Spazer, or you're going back to the east universe." Goku grabbed on to Spazers arm. He waved one last goodbye before the two were gone.

As soon as they left, Kali began to pout.

"Just be quiet you." Old Kai grumbled. He picked up his magazine. "Hey...what's this?" He noticed an unfamiliar piece of paper sticking out of it. "Old Kai...sucks..." He hesitated at the last word. Old Kai tossed the paper in front of Kali and Kibito Kai angrily. It obviously was in Spazer's hand writing. Kali giggled at the word while Kibito Kai just rolled his eyes. "That Spazer..."

"THAT SPAZER NOHING!" shouted Old Kai. "WHEN THAT KAI GET'S BACK HERE HE'S GONNA GET IT!"


	6. 6

Alright guys. Here's the next chapter. I sort of slapped this one together, so I dunno how good it is. (running out of ideas and trying to write another chapter to get away from boredom.) Well, enjoy!

"Hey, you didn't have to touch me! I can transport myself." Spazer said angrily as he pulled his arm away from Goku's grip. Spazer was not in a good mood right now, and he wasn't going to let anyone mess with him.

Goku looked surprised to see him act that way. "Well, gheesh, sorry, I didn't know you could. And how could I be sure you wouldn't transport somewhere else?"

"Because I would never, never, go against Kibito Kai's words." Goku was confused. By the way Spazer had acted earlier; he assumed that Spazer had no care whatsoever of what a higher ranking Kai had to say.

"Old Kai I might, but never Kibito Kai." Spazer said. He stared around at their new surroundings. Apparently, they were floating over a huge forest. After that there were fields and farms as far as the eye could see. But if you looked real close, you could see a city in the distance. "...so...where did you take us?"

"This is Earth." Goku said proudly, "This is the planet I grew up on and protected...even though I originally came from a saiyan planet...but that's another story."

"Not a bad of a place." He floated downward to take a closer look at a bird nesting in a tree. "But if you ask me, I'd rather be...hey! Where're you going?" Spazer turned around to see Goku flying away in the other direction. He had turned Super Saiyan, and was speeding away fast.

"Grrrr..." Spazer quickly powered up so his hair was shining light blue and raced off to follow Goku. "Goku! Wait for me!"

Goku's mind was too full of thought to think about Spazer at that moment. He was finally headed home, after 600 long years. He wondered what would have changed. Would they still have a martial arts tournament? Did capsule corp. still exist? What about that hotdog shop at the corner...man did he miss those hotdogs...

But what about Vegeta? How much did he change? The thought of Vegeta being a thoughtful, sensible, human being came to his mind. Actually, he hoped for the old Vegeta.

He began thinking about this Lumina girl and how she might be, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait...for...me..." Spazer had closed in on him now.

Goku turned his head in Spazer's direction. "Oh, sorry Spazer! I was just thinking about what it would be like to come back here and-"

Spazer gasped. "Goku! Look out for that tree!"

"Huh?" Goku didn't see the tree coming, and sped right for it. Spazer, too much in shock to release his hand from Goku's shoulder, went with him. They slammed into the tree, bounced off the ground, and landed in a nearby lake. Before he knew it, Goku was at the bottom of a lake. He swam up to the surface of the water and breathed in, looking like he had the time of his life. "

"Man that was the greatest accident ever! Wasn't it Spazer?"

He looked around for the Kai, but there was no sign of him.

"Spazer..."

Goku felt hands on his feet, violently trying to push him away. Bubbles came from beneath him. Goku suddenly realized that he had landed on top of Spazer and that he was underneath him. He quickly moved and Spazer swam up to the surface, gasping for breath.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at him. His Mohawk was soaked and had flopped all on one side of his head, leaving the other side bald. One of his earrings had slipped off and was now clipped on his nose. The other floated in the water.

Goku grabbed the earring and held it out for Spazer. "Man, do you look funny."

Spazer responded by angrily snatching the potara from Goku's hand and replacing it on his ear.

"Hey, Spaz..." he said, feeling bad for making him angry. Spazer continued to ignore him and swam to shore. He sat with his back turned to Goku, who was now swimming up towards him, and attempted to remove the earring from his nose.

By the time Goku had swam up and sat down, Spazer had won the battle with the earring and had it hanging on his other ear once again, and was now trying to squeeze the water from his Mohawk.

"Aww come on, you can't say that that wasn't funny." Goku said cheerfully.

Spazer drained the last of the water from his hair. "...you wanna know what I thought of that..." Spazer replied softly without turning around. "..well..." Spazer quickly turned around holding a small energy blast in his hand. "This is what I think!" Without hesitation, Spazer released his energy at Goku. Goku took the blast and was pushed back over the lake. There was a period of time where time seemed to have frozen, with Spazer sitting there laughing his head off and Goku staring below him at the water right before he fell in with a splash.

Goku swam back up to the surface, gasping for breath. He could see Spazer lying on the ground laughing his head off.

"Hahahahaha!!!! You fell for it!!!!"

At first Goku thought to be angry at him, but seeing how stupid he was to not block his attack, he couldn't help laughing too. He slowly flew out of the water and landed next to Spazer who was breathing in hard after his laugh attack.

"You done?"

"Sorry about that." Spazer laughed. "I just couldn't resist!"

"Yeah," Goku said chuckling.

_**Later **_

"Ummm, Goku, where are we?" It had grown dark and the two were still flying around. "Are we lost?"

"N...n...n...no..." Goku yawned. "I've been sensing Vegeta's e...e...energy for the last hour or so...he was pretty far away in the first place...a....a...almost there..."

"Yeah, whatever." Spazer still thought they were lost. He was tired, hungry, and bored and wanted to get to wherever they were going fast.

He didn't know how much he could trust this guy. What if he was really planning to kill him or something? He had just met this Goku, and wasn't sure of his trust. Kibito Kai had told him and Kali all the times Goku had saved the universe. He sounded like a good guy, but you never know...

_**Back on Earth**_

"Your turn." Zennie had finally moved his chess piece. Lumina grinned. Once again, he had made the wrong move.

She made her move and whispered, "Check mate" Zennie groaned. Once again, he had been beaten. It seemed to Zennie that every game he played with Lumina since he knew her, she had always won.

"Looks like I win again, Xenophon." She smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why wouldn't you want to be called your real name?"

"Because Xenophon is a horrible name! Zennie is just a nickname for it! It's not my fault that's what my parents named me!"

"But why would anyone wanna be named after money?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

A wonderful idea popped into Lumina's head. "I'll play you. PS2. My choice of game. If you win, I won't call you Xenophon anymore."

Zennie grinned. "You're on."

Lumina laughed as Zennie accepted her challenge. If only he was super saiyan, they could really have a challenge. The two constantly fought over Zennie's name. But you would have to admit, Xenophon was a strange name.

Lumina had known Zennie since she was very little. He went to her school, but they had never hung out much. Ever since her parents died and she had lived with Vegeta did she start seeing him more, for Zennie was Vegeta's great great....(you get how many greats) grandson.

Zennie didn't really have any looks of Vegeta, but he was pretty good looking, as what the girls said at school. He had blond hair that sort of stuck out like her great great...grandfather Goku's son Gohan had when he was little and had turned super saiyan in some old photographs. Vegeta told her that they were taken after an evil creature called Cell was destroyed.

Zennie had pale blue eyes that made almost all the preppy girls turn giggly when he looked at them. Lumina didn't understand why anyone would think he was hot. Lumina was sort of a tomboy, who would rather train and fight and play video games all day instead of brushing on nail polish or talking on the phone. And for one fact, Zennie was a genius sort of in what they would call a nerdy way, acing his way through science and math class. Didn't the preppy girls hate nerdy people?

To her, Zennie was a just a boy like a girl was a girl. She never had any crushes on anyone before. Boys thought Lumina was the coolest person they had met. She was the only girl known to arm wrestle with the guys, or beg the coaches to let her play with the boys during gym. Girls thought she was creepy and weird, and her tail didn't help anything.

She still wished he was super saiyan. Lumina really wanted a training partner, Vegeta was too hard on her, and a little too powerful. They usually ended a training session yelling at each other. If she just had someone around her age, it would be perfect.

She really hoped that her great-great...grandfather was a good fighter. She was really hoping for a good fight sometime soon. And hopefully he wouldn't be too hard on her like Vegeta.

_**Back with Goku and Spazer...**_

_The two had finally flown into the city where Vegeta and Lumina were. Goku got excited every minute or so about seeing his old friend. Spazer, on the other hand, had gotten extremely bored. _

"Are we there yet...are we there yet...?" Spazer sang. Once he had found that his lovely song annoyed Goku, he had continued to sing for the last half hour. As Kali has said to him many times, Spazer was the master at annoying people. ."Are we there yet...are we there yet...?"

Goku was flying with his fingers in his ears. "Spazer, Will you please SHUT UP before I blow your brains out?!"

Spazer pretended to look shocked. "Oh, does that song annoy you?" He said fakely. "I guess I'll just have to sing a different song."

Spazer took in a huge breath.

"Oh, no." Goku moaned as he completely covered his ears with his hands.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

Spazer took in another breath.

"Spazer," Goku said, trying to act calm. "You're gonna wake up this whole neighborhood." Spazer ignored him completely.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!"

Lumina set down her controller, just as the battle on the TV screen was ending. Zennie knocked her character off the edge at the last minute.

"Ha ha ha! I win!" He yelled proudly. "Now you can't call me...hey! Why did you put your controller down? Did you do that so I could win-?"

"You hear that Vegeta?"

"Hear what?" Zennie looked confused. Nothing had ever distracted her from winning before. It could have just been that he was too distracted by the game to hear.

"Yes, I did." Vegeta walked out the door, Lumina following behind him.

"EVERYBODY'S NERVES!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Lumina looked a little frightened. "Do you recognize any of those voices?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just one of 'em any how..."

They strained their ears to listen to the quarreling voices.

"EVERYBODY'S NERVES!"

"YOU'RE STUPID SONG IS GOING TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE FREAKIN NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said.

"What about the other one?"

"Dunno"

"Sounds like a teenager to me..." Zennie said smartly as he poked his head out the door. "...Male...around our age I think..."

"Of course we can tell it's a guy!" Lumina said angrily. She hated when he acted smart.

_If it's a guy around our age, maybe he'll be able to fight too!_ Lumina thought excitedly. _He's gotta be a friend of Goku's! He is traveling with him! Two more training partners in one day! ...if this guy is a friend..._

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"

A smacking sound could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING STUPID!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH MY SONG!"

"YOU WERE GONNA WAKE UP THE WHOLD FREAKIN NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"SEE...IF....I...CARE!"

Another slapping sound could be heard.

"OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY! OWEY!"

Lumina could finally make out two people flying overhead come nearer. One was a man with black hair that stuck out funny. The other, just as Zennie had predicted, looked to be a boy about their age. But he wore the funniest looking outfit. He had a Mohawk and was wearing two earrings which were very uncommon for a boy. His skin was...purple?! Maybe the darkness was just playing tricks on her eyes...

"Hey, down here Kakarot!" Vegeta waved towards them.

Goku was relieved to hear a familiar voice. He knew exactly who this was by the way he called him 'Kakarot' He immediately flew down towards them, forgetting about Spazer.

Vegeta smiled as he landed in front of him. Lumina and Zennie cautiously moved backwards away from the newcomer.

"Hey Vegeta. Nice to see you again."

"You too" Vegeta replied shaking his old friend's hand.

Goku's attention turned towards the two unfamiliar faces that had backed away. He smiled.

"Ah, you must be Lumina. And who is-"

"HEY!"

Goku was interrupted by an enraged Spazer.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"Who's that?" Vegeta asked curiously. "Look's like a Kai...sort of like-"

"-Supreme Kai, I know."

Vegeta had told her too of the Kais. She had only seen Kibito Kai and Old Kai before. This one looked unfamiliar. And as far as she knew, Kais were very nice people, Old Kai was an exception.

"Err...sort of obnoxious for a Kai spirit." She whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Spazer flew down. He had his hands over his throbbing cheeks which had two bright red marks shaped like hands. Tears were watering at his eyes from the pain in the slaps.

"Sshh Spazer! People are sleeping!" Goku tried to get Spazer to calm down.

Spazer laughed an evil laugh. "NOT AFTER YOU BITCH SLAPPED ME!

A window in the distant could be heard sliding open.

"Would you people mind?! We're trying to sleep here! You better quiet down or I'm gonna call the cops!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME MR.!" Spazer spat back at him.

"Damn...you...Spazer..." Goku hissed under his breath. He knew Spazer was going to get them all in serious trouble.

"THIS GUY BITCH SLAPPED ME AND I'M NOT GONNA BE QUIET UNTIL SOMEBODY DOES SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

The person in the window stared dumbfounded. He slowly shut his window and retreated inside.

"You guys better get inside before trouble starts." Lumina said, nudging towards the house.

"Right." Goku said He grabbed onto Spazer's arm and dragged him along. Spazer tried to release himself from Goku's strong grip, but was unsuccessful.

"LET GO OF ME BITCH SLAPPER" Goku slapped his hand over Spazer's mouth.

"Be quiet Spazer." Goku said angrily. Spazer now tried gnawing at his hands. "You are so lucky I don't report you to Kibito Kai."

yes, Xenophon is a real name. I looked it up in a baby book (why i was in a baby book...boredeom sometimes goes far...) its greek and means 'strange voice' yes Zennie was listed as a nickname for Xenophon.


	7. 7

_The small group of z-warriors had taken refuge in the living room after Spazer's big mouth had almost got them in serious trouble. Vegeta and Lumina informed Goku of the freaky sudden and mysterious deaths of random people. _

"Deaths...no reason at all...strange...Kibito Kai told me too..."

"Yeah." Vegeta said sadly.

Lumina could be heard sniffling at the memory of her family again. Goku patted her on the back and smiled. The group seemed to have taken a moment of silence for Lumina.

A sudden chewing sound from the corner of the room broke the silence.

"Stop it Spaz." Goku growled. "No matter how much you try, you'll never get that off."

"Witch wapper" Spazer managed to say through the many layers of Duct tape over his mouth. He continued to chew at the tape.

"So." Vegeta said, nodding towards Spazer. "What's with the Kai brat?"

Spazer immediately stopped his gnawing and glared at Vegeta. He made another attempt to speak through the tape. "I ams sno kwai bwat"

Vegeta folded his arms and laughed. "Not a Kai brat, huh? I'd say you're worse than a Kai brat according to the show you put on earlier."

Spazer immediately stood up.

"Please, Vegeta, calm down before he makes another ruckus." Goku pleaded.

"Yeah, right." Vegeta said, glaring at Spazer. "With all that tape on his mouth, the dirty little thing won't be able to say another dirty word."

"why dwonts yo cwom ower hewe ands sway that's." He moved his finger in his direction. Spazer was mad and disliked being insulted.

Vegeta grinned. "You, against me? By the end of that battle you'd be barely breathing."

Spazer tried to think of a comeback, one that would kill this guy and make him angry. "Shwhats wong, shworty?"

He had done it. He had hit the nail on the head. The worse word to call this saiyan prince was shorty. Vegeta's hands balled into fists. Rage screamed all over his face. "Why you little ungrateful..."

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said nervously, trying to act cheerful. "You got any food in the kitchen? I'm starved!" Goku slowly moved Vegeta towards the kitchen.

"You're...hungry?" Vegeta said confused, absentmindedly forgetting about the argument.

"Yeah!" Goku said smiling. He leaned over to Lumina and very quietly whispered, "Get Spazer out of here for now."

"But, where?"

"I don't know! Just take him to your room or something!" He turned around and walked Vegeta into the kitchen. Zennie stared dumbfounded at all the events that had just occurred.

"Zennie," Lumina whispered as she led Spazer towards the stairs. "See if you can help Goku calm Vegeta down a bit. I'm gonna take Spazer up stairs."

Zennie nodded, excepting his mission. He turned around towards the kitchen. "Hey guys! I know a great recipe for omelets!"

"Whas we's goin?" Spazer asked as he allowed Lumina to push him carefully up the stairs.

"To my room for now." She replied.

Spazer found himself being pushed down a cozy hallway. He noticed a few pictures of a family hanging on the walls, few of them seemed to contain younger Lumina in them. Spazer tried to stop to analyze them more carefully, but Lumina pushed on.

"If you're expecting a tour or something," she said, "Coming up on your right is the bathroom, followed by Vegeta's room. If you hang a left, you'll see the guest room where Zennie is...and here's my room." Spazer paused, holding onto the door knob of the door. He was going into a girl's room.

"You gonna open the door or what?"

"Sowy" Spazer said blushing. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Spazer was actually quite surprised at what he saw. He had been expecting the place to be a shade of pink, or maybe purple. Instead, the walls were painted black with a white ceiling. There were no butterflies or flowers to be found. Not even the bedspread, which was also black, but this time with red stars. A TV with DVD and video sat on a stand against one wall. Her nightstand held a large stereo, her desk askew with different photos of, what he was guessing, her past family.

Spazer felt a hand on his cheek grab the corner of the duct tape across his mouth. There was a loud ripping sound. Lumina, now proudly holding the layers of duct tape in her fingers, stared down at Spazer who was sitting on the ground rubbing his sore lips.

"Now you can talk right." Lumina said sitting on her bed. Spazer attempted the best smile he could, trying not to stretch out his lips too much.

"Thanks." Lumina grabbed the remote off her night stand and began flipping through the channels on the TV. "So Spazer," She said, not letting her gaze come off the screen, "Where are you from? Kibito Kai has never said anything about you before."

Spazer relaxed against the side of the bed. "From the universe east from here." Lumina stared down at Spazer.

"You mean there is more than one universe?"

"Duh." Spazer said. Did these so called powerful saiyans know nothing? "There are four known to the Kais. They are arranged like a compass, one exactly in the East, West, North, and South. I come from the one in the East."

"Which one are we in?" Lumina asked curiously.

"North."

"Oh." She went back to her channel surfing. "So...why are you here then? Doesn't the East universe need supreme Kais too?"

Spazer shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, it does. But they already have 5 Kais there, supreme kais north, south, east, west, and the grand Supreme Kai. But we were just being raised there for the time being. More Kais were needed in the North, so basically when we were old enough, we were sent here."

"Who are we?"

"Oh, there's another Kai like me here too. She's back on the planet of the Kais with Kibito Kai. Her names Kali."

"And let me guess." Said Lumina smiling jokingly, "You started one of your mouthy fights and got each other separated.  
  
Spazer looked surprised. "You're right."

Lumina laughed. "I win!"

They sat there for a few minutes in total silence, watching the TV. Spazer, tired out from the long flight here, began to dose off.

"Say, you any good at fighting."

Spazer snapped out of his short slumber. "You bet I am."

"Think you have enough in you to go against a super saiyan girl?"

Spazer smiled. A challenge to a fight was just what he needed right now. "You're on."

Lumina hopped off her bed, moved aside the black curtains and opened the window. "After you, sir?"

Sneaking out without telling a soul...Spazer was starting to like this girl. "No, I insist, after you." Lumina giggled. She hopped on the window sill and jumped out. Spazer followed after her, hesitating at the window sill. Lumina waved at him from below.

"Come on and jump!" Spazer grinned and did a dive down the side of the house, and pulled up into flight before he touched the ground.

"Impressive." Lumina said, hands on her hips. "Now that we're out..." She took a moment to think. "How about the forest over there? I don't thing anyone would notice." She pointed towards a dense forest.

Spazer smiled mysteriously. "Or..."

Lumina stared confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can instant transport us both to the planet of the Kais."

"But isn't Kibito Kai, Kali, and Old Kai there? Wouldn't we get in trouble?"

Spazer chuckled. "The other side of the planet where they aren't at!"

Lumina looked excited. A battle on the planet of the Kais sounded great! "Ok then! Let's go!"

Spazer held onto Lumina's arm and they were gone in a flash.

Lumina opened her eyes. It was pitch black! "Uh, Spaz, where are we? It's so dark...Where are you...I can't see..."

"Calm down." Spazer said. He was annoyed how stupid she was acting. "This is the other side of the planet of the kais, just like I said I was taking you, duh."

"But...it's so dark..."

"That's why no one is ever on this side. If you power up, it'll act like a light."

"Right." Lumina concentrated her energy. She slowly began to power up, letting out small cries as she did. Spazer blinked at the green glowing energy before him. Lumina's hair had gone straight up like Vegeta's and now shined bright neon green.

"Wow."

Lumina smiled at the look on Spazer's green lit up face. "Thanks, I've been training." She only wished Goku would have been here to see this.

Spazer copied her lead and powered up too. He was shining light blue; his hair was sort of sticking up a little more than it usually did too. "Me too."

Lumina walked around the battle location. It looked to her to be similar to the other half of the planet, except it was dark. The same flowers and trees grew here as well. And that meant there were ponds too; she would have to watch out for them when she fought.

"You ready or what?" Spazer said.

Lumina grinned and turned around. They were already standing about 10 feet apart. She settled into her fighting position, fists up, and a playful look on her face.

"Ready?"

"Than lets-"

"GO!" Another voice interrupted him. The two looked around frightened. Someone else was here...but who?

"Spaz..." Lumina was shaking now as the voice began to giggle. "I thought you said no one would come here..."

"I...I...thought so..." He stuttered. Lumina became nervous and began to walk closer to where Spazer stood. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him until she knew him better. Maybe he didn't know that there was some kind of killing creature on this side of the planet. What if it was whatever was killing these people?

A shadow appeared through the darkness from the light of the super saiyan and kai.

"You guys...are very sneaky." A girl Kai appeared in the light, her face cheerful and giggly as she saw the look upon Spazer's face. "Too bad you didn't think to hide your power levels."

"Oh it's just you..." Spazer groaned.

"Who..." Lumina began.

"Kali" she replied.

"So this is Kali..." Lumina said aloud.

"Oh?" Kali said raising an eyebrow in Spazer's direction. "So he actually thought to say something about me." She giggled at him again. "So the gay lesbian decided to come back here..."

"Pervert."

"Lesbian"

"Pervert"

"Lesbian"

_**10 minutes later...**_

"PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!"

"LESBIAN LESBIAN LESBIAN!"

"PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!"

"LESBIAN LESBIAN LESBIAN!"

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH!" Lumina finally broke through the fight. "Spazer, why don't we just fight and leave? PLEASE?"

"Oh alright." Spazer sighed. He actually thought he was going to win the pervert/lesbian battle this time. He turned around and faced Kali, giving her a serious look. "You better not say a word to Kibito Kai on this."

"Who says he doesn't already know..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh calm down Spazer, I'm only joking. As long as I get to watch I won't tell a soul."

"Fine." He faced Lumina. "Ready for real this time?"

"You bet." Lumina said smiling.

The two jumped up in flight towards each other, each sending many punches towards their foes face, but each too had incredible speed and seemed to block every one. Spazer aimed a pretty powerful face towards Luminas jaw, but luckily she ducked. He focused another one at the crouched saiyan, but this time she jumped out of his way. He aimed towards her legs; she straddled in the air, did a flip backwards and landed on the ground in a one hand stand.

Kali clapped at her performance. "Pretty good I'd say."

"Feh." Spazer muttered. "I can do better."

Lumina flipped back over on her feet. "Try me" she teased. He raced down towards the ground aiming a kick at her face. But Lumina disappeared and reappeared above his head.

"Is that all you-"too busy trying to finish a sentence, she didn't have a chance to block this punch. It hit into her chest, and sent her flying backwards into the darkness. Lumina felt herself finally hit into a tree some distance away. Her sore chest heaved up and down. That really had her blood running. Just because her chest was sore didn't mean that this saiyan was going to give up. She stood up, sensed around for the energy of Spazer and flew in that direction.

"Now you've done it" Kali said. "You are such a shame! Losing the saiyan girl...what an idiot..."

"It's not my fault ..."

"We could have lost her. What if we can't find her?"

"I don't know-"

"Lose who?" The argument was halted as they looked up to see Lumina hovering up the dark sky. She had a grin on her face, her tail curling up and down in excitement. "Let's finish this fight." Lumina put her hands together and began gathering energy. "Ka...me..."

"What the?" Spazer was amazed by all the energy.

"The kamehameha wave..." Kali mumbled. "It's a strong attack used mostly by Goku, the strongest saiyan known to live..."

Spazer stared weirdly at her matter of fact tone.

She blinked. "What? Kibito Kai told me!"

"Ha..."

Spazer growled. "That stupid wave isn't gonna stop me." He raced up to her. _If I hit her while she is still powering up the attack will fail! Leaving weak Lumina for me to thrash..._

"Me..."

"TAKE THIS!" Spazer sent out one of his own energy blasts. He smirked. It was going to hit her and there was nothing she could do about it. Lumina managed to smirk back at him right before the blast reached her. But to Spazer's surprise, she managed to disappear and reappear, once again over his head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Spazer gawked as the powerful blast over took him. Dust and dirt blew everywhere, blocking both Kali and Lumina's view of Spazer.

Lumina floated down next to a shocked Kali, hands on her hips.

"Wow" was all Kali was able to speak.

They waited impatiently in silence for the dust to clear. Spazer could finally be seen. He was walking around like he was drunk and smiled dopily at the two girls.

"...You...Win...Good...Job..." He gave a thumb up before fainting.

_**Later...**_

"You promise you won't tell?" Spazer asked for the umpteenth time. He was really worried about the trouble he would get into to.

"YES" Kali said seriously back. "PLEASE don't ask me again."

"Whatever pervert...ow!" Lumina elbowed him.

"You should be nice Spaz, she isn't telling on you"

"Yes, be nice lesbian." Kali laughed. Spazer just rolled his eyes and tried to spot an object to stare at in the dark.

Lumina took a peak at the watch on her arm. "Look at the time...we gotta go Spaz before someone notices we're gone."

"So what if they find out?"

"Stay any longer and Kibito Kai might sense your energy."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think about that! We'd better go!" Spazer said in a rush. He grabbed a hold of Luminas arm again.

"Bye Kali!" She waved. "Nice meeting you!"

Kali waved cheerfully until there was a flash and she was left alone in the darkness. Kali sighed sadly. Spazer had finally gotten back and now he was gone. She was so lonely here without someone her age to spar with and talk to. Kibito Kai was always out patrolling, and Old Kai...well he was an actual pervert and didn't seem to care if she was there or not.

Kali shivered as a silent wind blew in the darkness. Tree leaves shook. She could feel her potaras rocking back and forth on her ear lobes. Somewhere a ponds watery surface was forming waves and quietly hitting the sides of the pond.

She walked silently, her arms wrapped around herself from the slight change in temperature. The several moons showed a small lit path for Kali to follow.

"Hmm?" She thought she sensed a strange power source from nearby. Something was here, and no it wasn't a human life form or Kai spirit. Her long ears perked up and down moving slightly to a sound of something moving against the grass. She stood perfectly still. The thing grew closer; she could feel its presence. Whatever it was had rapped a tentacle around her yellow boot. Quietly and slowly she powered up going shiny blue in order to see. Everything around her was clear her powered light. But nothing was seen on her leg, but she still felt it. It crept upwards on her leg, gripping tighter.

This was enough, the invisible whatever it was had gone too far. She let out a cry and aimed towards the ground where she thought the tentacle was connected. The creature let out a cry of pain as Kali felt her hand slice through.

The presence of the creature disappeared, the power feeling was gone. Kali stood there in the same position she had attacked. Her hand dripped with oozy (was it blood or slime?) She looked down at her leg to see a tentacle wrapped around her leg in the dark. It had loosened a bit, but she could now see it. She realized that when it was cut loose from its body it was visible. But what was it?

Kali let her power levels drop. She stood in the darkened planet in silence with the tentacle wrapped around her leg, lost in curious thought.

_**Later on back on Earth...**_

_Luckily the two had arrived in time just as Vegeta had come to check up on them. At the moment, they were supposed to be sleeping. Vegeta had already gone to sleep. Goku was on the couch, probably watching those stupid cowboy movies until he fell asleep. Zennie was in the guest bed room. Lumina was snuggled up on her bed flicking through the channels once again while Spazer lay wide awake in a sleeping bag on the floor. Obviously, he was not tired._

"I'm bored..." He sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Lumina asked curiously. "Everyone's asleep. If we try to do anything downstairs well wake everyone up."

"Yeah..." he sighed sadly. Then, and idea popped up. He grinned evily.

"What is it now?"

"Wanna see the greatest practical joke you can play on people when they're sleeping?"

"I guess..." Lumina considered all the stupid things kids have been known to do on sleeping people. She'd seen at girl sleepovers that people would give their brothers a make over while sleeping. But she was bored and needed something for entertainment.

Lumina slid off her bed and waited for Spazer to crawl out of his sleeping bag. They slowly crept the door open very quietly and entered the hallway. Lumina followed Spazer as he walked towards Vegeta's room.

Spazer carefully walked into Vegeta's room. He looked at Lumina and put his finger over his lips. Lumina nodded that she understood to be quiet. They were going to get in so much trouble if Vegeta found out... Spazer stood next to Vegeta's head. He bent down towards his ear and began whispering, "Buy a whopper get free FRIES....Buy a whopper get FREE fries...Buy a whopper get FREE FRIES..."

Spazer stood up and stared around the room before cracking up and quietly leaving the room. He began to silently laugh hard to himself out in the hallway.

"And what is that suppose to do as a joke?" Lumina asked. She was not impressed. Spazer had a huge dopey grin on his face.

"You'll see tomorrow...now for the next target...Goku..."

Even though she really objected to this stupid joke that she didn't really understand, Lumina followed Spazer down the stairs to the living room. Goku was found snoring on the couch. Spazer put a finger on his lips for the signal again. He leaned over Goku and whispered in his ear. "Vegeta loves to be called Veggie...he's been so lonely without you...you know you wanna hug him tomorrow at 10 before breakfast..." Spazer paused to snicker before continuing, "Remember...10 o'clock...don't let 'Veggie' down..."

Spazer, with his hands over his mouth to keep back the giggles, made his exit quickly up the stairs. Lumina slowly followed after turning the TV off which Goku must have fallen asleep in front of. She found Spazer in her room lying on the floor watching TV.

"So..." She said.

"Wasn't that the greatest?"

"What was that supposed to do?"

"You'll see tomorrow...I don't wanna give away the laugh."

"Whatever." Lumina sighed and flopped down on her bed. She was hoping that Spazer would have something really funny in mind and that she could have a good laugh after that battle. She lay back on the pillows and slowly dosed off to sleep. Not too long after Spazer too fell asleep on the floor, both pretty exhausted from their exciting fight.

_**The next morning...**_

Lumina had wakened up earlier than everyone else that morning. She hopped out of bed and stepped over the still sleeping Spazer who had begun to drool on her carpet. After quickly taking a shower, getting dressed, and brushing her teeth, she walked down the stairs to make breakfast.

Down stairs in the living room she found Goku still snoring away. Lumina walked by him and into the kitchen. Spazer was already there, grinning again. His hair was sticking up funny from sleeping on the ground.

"Ready to laugh?" He asked mischievously.

"Whatever Spaz." She honestly didn't believe him.

He checked the clock above the sink. 5 seconds till 10. Spazer counted down the seconds aloud. "3...2...1..."

Vegeta could be heard walking down the stairs, mumbling something. Lumina's mouth began to curl.

"Buy a whopper get free FRIES..."

Spazer turned around and faced the wall so Vegeta would not see him laughing.

"Buy a whopper get FREE fries..."

Lumina couldn't help herself and started silently giggling. Spazer's joke had worked.

"Buy a whopper get FREE FRIES...DAMN! I can't get that freakin saying out of my head...and I don't even like whoppers..." He said confused. "Buy a whopper get free...DAMN IT ALL! I CAN'T STOP!" He said angrily. He turned to get his coffee.

"What did I tell you?" Spazer whispered soft enough that Vegeta would hear them, nudging his elbow into Lumina.

"I have to admit, that was pretty good."

"It was nothing. I do it to Kali all the time...I can still remember it now...Catch me lucky charms, they're magically delicious...she said for days."

Lumina laughed. "But what about Goku?"

As if on cue, Goku walked into the room with his arms stretched out towards Vegeta. "Hey ol' Veggie ol' pal!" He grabbed Vegeta in a hug. The two sat there for a second until they finally realized what was going on.

"What are you doing free fries...I mean Kakarot?!"

Goku looked stumped, "Ummm...I don't know"

"GET OFF OF ME GAY WHOP...LESBIAN!!"

Goku very slowly let go of Vegeta and slowly backed away. "Come on Vegeta..." Goku said nervously as Vegeta held a power ball in his hand. "It was an accident...please...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Goku ran out the back door, Vegeta chasing him while

Spazer lay on the floor laughing while Lumina doubled over holding her chest for lack of air from laughing.

There was a large glow of light from outside the window.

"Kali's right..." Lumina managed to say through her giggles. "You are the prank master."

Spazer grinned. "You bet I am."

But their fun wouldn't last long; the TV began to flash a special report. "In news today...another suspicious death has occurred last night."

hey, i hope that wasnt boring or lame for anyone. at this moment i was trying to show how everyone would react to this new kai. And so far...Goku is sort of ok with him...Lumina seems like she found a good training partner...and Vegeta hates his guts. I'm starting to get more into the serious villain stuff. Will update soon!


	8. 8

_Step...Squish...Step...Squish..._

Kali walked slowly back towards the other side of the planet, the tentacle still wrapped around her leg. By this time, the blood, or slime, or whatever the fluid was that had run out of the severed tentacle had soaked her boot and socks, which was a very unpleasant feeling. She knew she could fly there quicker and without the icky squishing, but that might cause her to lose the tentacle. Why would she still want it? Well of course Kibito Kai would want to know if some evil thing had infested this planet. And just maybe he had an idea who her attacker was...

_Step...Squish...Step...Squish..._

"Eww...eww...eww..." she said to herself in disgust. "Yep...nothing like having some disgusting unknown slime in your boot...eww...even though Spazer's "surprise goo in the shoe" could have run for its money...gross gross..."

Kali took a moment to remember the surprise goo in the shoe incident. (In other words, a short flashback)

"Thanks for cleaning my boot Spaz." Kali said, Even though she was very surprised that Spazer would do anything nice for her without there being a twist to it.

"No prob." Spazer said grinning. He handed her the boot. Kali slipped the boot back on her foot. She stood up with a loud squishing sound. Green ooze seeped out of the rim of the yellow boot.

Kali was disgusted. "DAMN YOU SPAZER! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY SHOE?!"

Spazer was rolling on the ground laughing. "You fell for it! My newest prank!"

Kali did not find this amusing. "What do you call this retarded joke this time? Huh?"

"Surprise Goo in the Shoe!" Spazer laughed. He stopped for a second, realizing something. "Hey! I'm a poet and didn't know it!"

The rest of that day Kali had been chasing Spazer around trying to pulverize him. Kibito Kai had followed them trying to get them to stop, even though Kali knew that he thought Spazer deserved it.

At last after the long walk she managed to make it to the spot where Kibito Kai usually was watching the crystal ball...not to mention the spot where Old Kai read porno...

_Step...Squish...Step...Squish..._

Kibito Kai heard the squishing noise approaching and looked up from the crystal ball. "Kali, where have you been? Have you been swimming or something? Your boot sounds wet..." He trailed off when he saw the tentacle and the oozy slime.

"Any of you..." Kali replied to the stares as she stripped the tentacle off. "Want to tell me what the hell this is?" She held up the tentacle, which still continued to ooze.

"Where did you find that?" Old Kai said, setting down the magazine.

"I was attacked." She pointed over in the direction she had walked from. "Somewhere over there...in the dark."

"What was it attached to?"

"Nothing." She simply replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nothing?" Kibito Kai asked. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I know this gonna sound funny, but it was...like...invisible." The two looked at her funny. "I swear." Old Kai still looked at her funny, but Kibito Kai sort of believed Kali, for she had this serious look on her face. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She crossed over her chest with her fingers.

"Than why can we see it now if it was invisible?" Old Kai said, getting closer for a better look.

"Well, you see I was taking a walk and I sensed this power and- EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!."

Kibito Kai and Old Kai jumped back in surprise, for the so called dead severed tentacle had come to life, twisting itself up Kali's arm.

"GET OFF ME!" She tugged and tugged at it, but this time the grip was too tight. It squeezed her arm, making it go numb. It continued to crawl, getting closer to her neck. "I cut you off!" She screeched at it. "You shouldn't be able to come back! You're a dead limb from...from...whatever that creature was..."

"Heh heh..." Kali stopped struggling for a moment. Her heart beat faster. She searched around for the person who the voice belonged.

"Y-y-you guys..." She stammered, frightened. Kali looked towards Kibito Kai and Old Kai who hadn't moved from the moment the thing had come to life. "Did o-o-one of y-y-you guys...l-l-laugh...?"

Kibito Kai, eyes staring wide open, slowly shook his head.

Kali's breathing became faster. "Than...than...than...who...?"

"Heh heh." The strange voice answered her question. "I'm here...but then again I'm not...for you can not see...the ones who are invisible..."

Kali became confused. Was this the thing that attacked her?

"Let me go." She simply stated.

"No" The thing answered. "I need...you..."

Eeew...was this thing a perverted monster? Her mind was full of disgusting thoughts now. "For what?" Her eyes continued to look for any sign of it. "My body or something?"

"No..."

Ok, it was not perverted.

"You can keep that...I want your soul..."

She blinked. "My soul..." A creepy shiver went down her spine. Kali was frightened more than ever now. Kibito Kai and Old Kai were still unnoticed in the back; she stared at them, searching for comfort, searching for any way out of this, someone to tell her she was in a bad dream.

"Yes..." It whispered. It sort of had the sound of a snake, more like a hiss than a whisper. "I want it...and I will have it...your soul..."

She imagined the invisible creature smiling now, evilly smiling, for the way this was going, the way she stood there holding on the tentacle and barely even struggling, it seemed that Kali had given in.

But her boldness had come back. Nothing telling her that her soul belonged to it was going to frighten her. She was a Kai. Kai's were supposed to be brave.

"No." she whispered. "This soul is mine, and mine alone. It will never become in your possession!"

"Humph." The voice was uneasy now. She had angered it. "If you aren't willing to give in, then I will take it by force...and very slowly...painfully...until I have it..."

Kali felt another tentacle wrap around her waist. "What the?"

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

Using both hands, including the one which was still numb from the tentacle squeezing, and tried to tug it off. But the harder she tugged the tighter it seemed to get.

Another one wrapped itself around her ankle, and to her dismay, this one was not going easy on her and giving her a chance to pry it off. It squeezed hard until there was a cracking sound as her ankle bone was snapped. Tears formed in Kali's eyes, but she held in the screams; her opponent would think she was weak.

"HELLO OVER THERE!" She hollered at Kibito Kai who was still staring dumbfounded, shocked, and frightened. "ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR WHAT?!" Kali's body was being lifted into the air.

He finally stood up, not sure though how he could help. The tentacles were invisible and he was not sure where they were.

"MY WAIST!!!!" she screamed. The one wrapped on her arm had now successfully broken her arm and began crawling towards her face. "THERE'S ONE ON MY ANKLE! YOU CAN SEE THE ONE ON MY ARM! PLEASE! HELP ME! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"

Kibito Kai knew he couldn't let her die. He charged into action, aiming towards the one on her waist when he himself was wrapped in a tentacle.

"No...one will help her...you too...shall die." It began banging him against the ground.

Kali struggled against the tentacle. Its grip was just too tight. Was she really going to die? Seeing Kibito Kai also getting the same treatment angered her. There had to be some way out of this. Maybe, just maybe, if she found out what this thing was, she could find out its weakness. And if she didn't...maybe King Kai was watching them right now, and if she didn't survive, he would tell Goku. Yes, of course, Goku would save them all. He had several times. But how? She needed a plan, and fast. Than it came to her; a simple but perfect idea.

"I...I...surrender..." Kali muttered.

Old Kai gasped. "What in the hell are you saying?"

The thing stopped moving. "Yes girl, that's right. Let me win."

Kali attempted a look of defeat and bowed her head. "Yes...you are just too powerful of a creature for a Kai to defeat..." She did a fake sigh. "But first..."

"We're gonna die if you surrender!" Kibito Kai yelled, only to be smacked against the ground again.

"Shut up and let the girl talk" It growled at him. "Please, continue."

"But first...before you take my life...tell me...who are you? What are you? Why are you invisible? What is your purpose?

"Fine" The thing said. "As a final wish before you die, I will tell you." It loosened the tentacles grip on her body for a bit. "The reason I am invisible just happens to be because of the soul I am using."

"What...do you mean?"

"The soul I stole, that I'm using...happens to be of an invisible octopus like creature that can not be visible, and that can not be changed."

"You're...you're...using the souls of others?"

"I am a shape shifter of other's souls. I have no shape or form myself, so I must use others."

"You mean you can become anyone of the souls...as long as you stole them?" "Yes indeed." The creature paused. "As an example..." Kali could sense the thing changing. It changed in its presence, its power level, everything. There was a glow of light as the thing took the form of another human being.

Kibito Kai gasped, apparently he knew this person. "G...G...Gohan?"

Gohan grinned. He even talked like Gohan. "As you see, I can take the form of anyone..." He said as he now took the form of Cell. "As long as I have their soul..." Pan now smirked at them. "It is possible."

"But...But...they are dead." Kibito Kai said.

"I raided other world." Pan slowly walked in a circle around the floating Kais. Apparently he didn't need to be the octopus thing to use the tentacles. "And found the most powerful spirits I could find."

"For what reason?"

"Duh, what every villain wants in the world!" Old Kai said from behind them. "To control the universe!"

Pan smiled at him. "Yes, and I will succeed. But unluckily enough..." Pan transformed into Goten. "I could not find Goku's spirit anywhere. Without power like that, I can not overcome any strong warriors."

"HA!" Kali laughed. "That's too bad for you. We wished him back to life!"

"Yes..." Goten frowned. "And now that he is human it will be more difficult to take his soul." Goten's form changed to Baby. "And since you are the idiots to blame for it..."

Kali became tense. Worry struck her now. This was it. He was going to kill them.

"...You will pay." Baby began laughing uncontrollably. It was the creepiest laugh Kali had ever heard; it sent shivers down her spine. She stared at Kibito Kai hovering not too far away. They gave each other worried expressions. Was this...the end...of the Kais?

_**Back on Earth...**_

Spazer was sitting with everyone in the living room when he felt it. Something was wrong back on the planet. Goku, Vegeta, Lumina, and Zennie where discussing the latest death report on the TV. He doubted that anyone noticed the change in the energy levels up there, not even Goku.

_Kali...Kibito Kai...are they alright...? Did something happen to them? Should I go there?_

"So...what do you think is going on Goku?" Lumina asked.

"Dunno...it's the strangest thing I've heard of."

"You think maybe there is a connection between what people have been killed?"

"Good question Vegeta..." Goku thought a second. "There could be...maybe cousins or something?"

"Nah" Lumina answered. "I have never seen any of those people other than my own family before."

"Besides..." They turned their heads towards Zennie, who hadn't said a word since they began their discussion. He had out a piece of paper and was writing down names of people. "One group of people has somewhat of saiyan blood in them, and the others are normal humans."

"So..." Goku said. "Not all the saiyan families were...ya know...saiyans. Several were married to normal mortals."

"Well...I've done some research...and I don't think any of them are related...as you can see here..." Vegeta and Goku all looked down at his paper.

"Impressive..." Vegeta said.

"Know-it-all..." Lumina said under her breath. She turned and noticed Spazer, who seemed to be somewhere else in thought, and by his face it he wasn't scheming another prank.

"Kali...Kibito Kai..." He whispered aloud.

"Huh?"

Spazer walked slowly towards the window. He stared at the sky.

"...Spazer...?"

The others turned away from Zennie's work.

"What's up," Goku asked curiously.

"Goku..." Spazer replied seriously. "I think we need to head back to the Planet of the Kais...I think something's wrong."

Goku sensed it himself now. That feeling he got...Spazer was right, something was not like should be. "We must go there immediately."

"But..." Lumina said. "What about that death?"

"If something is wrong up there, it could be serious trouble."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Nothing attacks the Kais without a bad purpose."

"Right..." Spazer said, he was very worried. He grabbed Luminas arm. "I'll take her."

"What about me?" Zennie piped in.

"I think you should stay here." Goku told him. "You are just a mortal, and if anything strong is up there, you're out of luck."

"Right." Zennie sighed relief. He didn't want to get mixed up in this. He stood back as the four instant transmit and found himself alone, wondering if they would return alive.

It seemed rather quiet on the planet of the Kais. Goku took a walk around the place, waiting for Kibito Kai to come greet him like he usually did.

"No...ones here." Spazer panicked.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted. No answer. He couldn't even sense a power.

Spazer fell to the ground. "Oh no...something's happened to them...what do I do?"

Lumina went to sit next to him. Vegeta walked around the place too, looking for signs of living life. "Kakarot...nothings here."

"I am here..." A familiar voice came from the distance. A figure appeared in the distance walking towards them. Goku's eyes were wide when he saw him. The person looked just as he had last seen him on earth.

"G...G...Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "Hello, father."


	9. 9

He didn't trust this guy from the first moment he saw him. There was something weird about him, the way he stared at Spazer, the way he smiled, the way he talked. And most definitely the way he had just appeared on the planet of the Kais.

"I have been wished back also," he had told them. "When I came here, the Kais were ready to leave, some mission they said." There had been no real happy or joyful look on his face; like he hadn't really cared that he was back with his father again. His face remained expressionless.

And all the Kais leaving at once? There was no way they would all leave. Old Kai usually never left that planet, as far as Spazer knew anyhow, and Kali was too inexperienced to encounter a real mission with Kibito Kai. She had much training to do first, as did Spazer.

Spazer had this feeling that Gohan was watching him again, so he turned around and looked towards the kitchen. Gohan stood there, leaning back against a cabinet talking to Goku. It seemed Goku noticed nothing different about his son at all. Of course he wouldn't, this was his son which he hadn't seen in 600 years. He would be too overjoyed to see him than notice anything unusual.

"Would you turn around and play Spazer?" Zennie growled at him."

"Yeah!" Lumina wined. "You've been hitting pause like 5 times in the last 10 minutes!"

"Oh, sorry." He pressed the start button and Super Smash Bros. continued. Apparently these two did not notice either. _Oh well_. He sighed. _Maybe it's nothing. He just got here; give him a chance Spazer before you get ideas about people._ He went back to kicking butt with Link and knocked Lumina's Kirby of the edge with a swing of his sword. But still…this guy could be untrustworthy…

Spazer was wrong of course, he was not the only one suspicious of Gohan's behavior. Vegeta had become very bored with Goku's long talks with Gohan he had been sitting through for the last half hour. How come Gohan had come back and not Trunks? Or any of the others?

But he did notice something while listening to their conversations; Gohan didn't seem to really remember anything that had happened in the past. Of course he knew major things, such as who defeated Cell, or the Majin Buu thing, and of course his daughter Pan. The thing he didn't seem to know was the details, and the little things that no one could forget. When he had been asked what Pan's first words had been, he was on a blank.

"I…uh…ha ha…seems like I have forgotten…"

"You forgot?" Goku asked surprised. He himself knew her first words, not to mention Gohan's and Goten's too.

"Yeah…" Gohan rubbed his head. "Guess I forgot over all these years."

_Who forgets their own child's first words? _Vegeta thought. _Even I can remember both Bulla's and Trunk's first words, and by the look Kakarot is making over there he is thinking the same thing. _

Not only did he seem not to know much about Pan, but things as simple as how many forms Buu had turned into…

"Really? Oh, I just remembered one…"

That he pulled the Z-sword…

"Didn't a Kai do that?"

And many other things like that as well. But Gohan just laughed, like it was no big deal. "Ha ha…I guess my memory isn't the same anymore."

"Yeah" Goku said. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Gohan, just the fact that people forget things sometimes, for this was his son he was talking about. He was just too happy to see him again.

There was no use talking to Goku about his son like that, so Vegeta kept it to himself. Spazer had pressed start again and turned around to stare again. This time his gaze stopped on Vegeta, who stared right back. For a few seconds they stared, until they finally got the message that they both agreed something was up.

"TURN…A…ROUND!" Lumina fumed at Spazer.

"Oh, sorry."

"If you don't wanna play, than don't!" Zennie yelled.

"What's so interesting over there anyways…?" She turned around for a look.

"Not you too…" Zennie sighed.

Nothing really interesting was there. All she saw was Gohan in the kitchen talking to Goku, nothing unusual. Or was it that Gohan fellow Spazer was looking at? What was so interesting about that guy? Of course she didn't know anything about him, except from the stories from Vegeta about how he pulled the Z-sword, and the battles with Cell, Frieza, Buu, Baby, and the rest.

Or was there something Spazer suspected about this guy? Spazer had seemed kind of tense ever since they had returned here with Gohan. He hadn't planned a new prank or anything since they got back, which was unusual for Spazer. It was probably because he didn't see any of the kais there. Maybe he just felt stupid thinking something bad happened to them…or maybe, he was suspecting Gohan of something.

Lumina turned back around. Why would Spazer think that about Gohan? She saw nothing wrong about him at all. She turned around for another look.

"Fine." Zennie moaned, slamming his controller down. "Let's all stop playing and stare at whatever you guys are looking at."

Lumina turned around. "Sorry Zennie. Let's just play."

"Count me out." Spazer set his controller down. "I think I'm gonna join them out there for a few seconds…" He got up and headed towards the kitchen. Lumina stared after him.

"What's up with him?" Zennie too turned around.

"I think he suspects something about Gohan."

"Oh?" He said not surprised. "There is something a little weird about him."

"I don't think so…"

"Well duh. You're related to him."

"It's not that." Lumina scolded him. "It's just that we've just met him. It's too early to make judgments now."

"But it is a little…weird that he just sort of appeared up there. I mean, you said not a Kai was there to greet you. Don't they always? Wouldn't one of them be there to explain things or something?"

"Dunno about that…" This had caught Luminas attention. "Someone is usually up there…but they know Gohan! Maybe they trusted him enough to tell us why he was there!"

"Hmmm…"

The conversation in the kitchen ended as foot steps were heard approaching. They turned to see Spazer in the doorway.

"Hey." Goku greeted him. Spazer barely smiled.

Spazer looked towards Gohan, who smirked at him. Spazer backed away from him a bit towards Vegeta.

"Uh...uh…Vegeta…" He mumbled. There was a quiver in his voice. Was Spazer scared of Gohan? Goku wondered by the way he was acting. "Can…I talk to you...outside?"

Vegeta nodded. Obviously He knew what Spazer wanted. Spazer sort of smiled at him and backed towards the door. Vegeta stood up and walked out, Spazer slowly following. Spazer looked at Gohans face once more before following Vegeta's lead. Goku noticed something about the way Spazer stared at him, a way that seemed to say I don't trust you. He turned and looked at Goku before leaving.

Goku blinked. Who wouldn't trust Gohan? His son had done a lot in the past saving the universe. Spazer trusted Goku for this, so why couldn't he trust Gohan? Goku turned towards Gohan, who was staring at door where the two had exited. He didn't seem to notice anything at all.

Sorry this is so short. I was in Williamsburg last week and didnt get a chance to write anything. I don't want to fall behind or anything, so I just sort of rounded something up. I will have a longer one up soon. Keep up the reviews!


	10. 10

Chapter 9

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Shhh" Lumina put her ear back on the door, trying to listen to every word of their conversation. Zennie and Lumina were huddled in a dark shed outside, trying to spy on Vegeta and Spazer. They were very lucky no one noticed them sneaking in there.

"Zennie! That was my foot!"

"You stepped on my foot first! It's so dark in here!"

"Be quiet or they'll hear us!"

"But-"

"So, you agree something's up?" Spazer's voice said from outside the shed. The two became quiet instantly, eager to hear.

"Indeed." Vegeta's voice replied. "There is no way that guy in there could be Gohan."

Spazer nodded. "I agree. I may not know this guy, but there's definitely something weird about him."

"I've known that boy for a long time. I can tell he's acting weird."

"I figured that. I've only heard stories from Kibito Kai about the Z-sword and Baby and Pan..."

"Funny you should mention that. For Gohan remembers none of it."

Spazer paused. "None of it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope. None of it."

"None of it." Zennie repeated. "How can that be possible?"

"I don't know." Lumina whispered back. "Maybe...amnesia?"

Zennie shrugged.

"The moment I saw him alone on that planet raised my suspicions." Vegeta continued.

"Yes...yes of course. And the fact that I was not alerted that they brought him back. I didn't even know they had collected the Dragon Balls again." Spazer began slowly pacing back and forth.

"Another interesting thing, about that." Lumina heard bushes near by rustling. It sounded like some one was digging in them.

"Hm? What is it Vegeta?"

"This." Zennie and Lumina both pushed and shoved each other in order to look through a small crack in the door. Lumina gasped.

Spazer's eyes were wide as he eyed what Vegeta had in his hand.

"O...O my...they're right!" Lumina whispered. "He couldn't be Gohan..."

"Let me see!" Zennie attempted to push Lumina out of the way but was unsuccessful.

In Vegeta's hand was a dragon ball. "There is no way he was wished back if I still have the Dragon ball!"

"How...how long have you had that there?" Spazer had the tiny dragon ball in his hand surveying it.

"Ever since Goku came back."

"Than...than...Gohan's a fraud?"

"Let me see!" Zennie shoved a powerful blow into Lumina with his elbow.

Spazer tossed the small dragon ball back to Vegeta and was about to ask him another question when he was interrupted by a crashing sound. At that moment it became clear that their secret conversation was no longer secret.

Zennie got to see what it was Vegeta had alright, and it was a much better view than Lumina's had been.

Both Spazer and Vegeta's head had turned in the direction of the crashing noise to see the old shed in the garden with one of its walls knocked out and laying on the ground. And who else was standing there looking confused than Zennie, who was still in shock that he had actually knocked the wall down.

"Lumina...?" Zennie eyed the plaster laying on the ground and began slowly picking each piece up searching for his missing friend

Vegeta cleared his throat. Zennie, who had forgotten the fact that Spazer and Vegeta were there, slowly moved his head up towards their direction. Vegeta stood there with a scowl on his face, arms folded. Spazer was smiling, laughing and shaking his head at the same time, hands on his hips.

Zennie's face turned red with embarrassment. "Uh....heh heh?" He waved through the rather large hole in the side of the old shed before turning away looking very sorry.

"Heh heh is right," Spazer said. Zennie was very surprised to see Spazer laughing instead of yelling. A Kai spirit he may be, but he was still just a teenager who could find something funny out of every serious occasion.

Vegeta on the other hand didn't look as forgiving. "Where's the girl?"

"Uh..." Zennie looked at him stupidly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I suspect she's with you?"

Zennie pointed towards the side of the shed lying on the ground. Moaning noises could be heard very faintly from underneath and there was movement coming from underneath the rubble that was left from the wall. An arm stuck out and moved aside a rather large piece of wall from atop of her body. "Oh...my head..." Lumina's head poked out. She looked like she was in pain as she rubbed her head.

Spazer looked worried. "You ok?" He stepped forward towards her, but Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's a Saiyan, she can handle it."

"Umm..." Zennie had no clue what to say.

An angry scowl came across Lumina's face, "Zennie you dolt! Look what you did! ...in fact...I didn't know you had that much power in you."

"Ummm...Lumina..."

"What!?"

"Behind you..."

It took a few seconds before Lumina finally realized what he meant by behind her and slowly turned around.

"Damn, looks like you blew our cover."

"You got that right." Vegeta said.

_**Some place somewhere...**_

Kali looked around to see nothing but darkness. She grew worried for a second, but than laughed at herself. Her eyelids were shut.

Than she remembered. The thing! That creature that had attacked her! Where was it? But her eyes had been shut. Had it all been a horrible dream? ...or was she actually dead or something?

She sprang her eye lids open, and found herself staring at the bright sun. The heat felt so good on her body. Stretching out her arms and leg, she turned and saw a single tree. Must have been a dream, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She closed her eyes again, laughing at herself for believing in a stupid dream.

Huh? Her eyes snapped open...again. The Planet of the Kai's had no Sun! Kali stared at the sky, searching for the normal moons that usually hovered there, but she found none. Panicked with worry, she sat up straight, searching the area. All she saw was a tree next to her. She herself was sitting on a grassy field that disappeared into fog a few feet away. It made her feel like she was stranded on an island in the middle of a sea...except the sea happened to be fog.

"Where...am...I?" She stood up, and walked into the mysterious fog. Maybe someone was here, some one she could ask for help.

"HELLO! KIBITO KAI? OLD KAI?" She paused for an answer. None came. "...anyone?" This place creeped her out. What if she was walking into a trap or something, for all she could see was fog. Not even her fingers in front of her face were visible.

"Hey! Over here!" a young male's voice shouted.

Kali grinned and turned around. A figure was standing in the distance, near the tree she had first woken up by. By the voice, she was guessing it was Spazer.

"I'm coming!" She began to run. Yes, it had just been a dream. And all this...she should have known...another one of Spazer's jokes. "Spazer you dope! This is such a lame prank."

"Huh?"

Kali laughed as she got closer to him. "Don't play stupid with me Spaz! Some trick getting me lost on our own planet! Hey, how'd ya make a sun-" Kali stopped. The man she was now looking at was indeed not Spazer.

"Hey, you don't want to get lost out there." He grinned and put out his hand for her to shake. Kali paused. Who was this man? He did look somewhat familiar though. Especially the Lavender hair and the way his face looked, sort of like Vegeta.

"Hey? Something the matter with my hand?" Trunks stupidly stared at his hand.

"Hahahah! Looks like you've frightened her Trunks!" A girl appeared from behind the tree.

Trunks blushed. "Quit it Pan."

"Hahahaha!" she laughed. "Hey, don't be frightened by him."

"P...P...Pan?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"I know about you! And Trunks!"

Pan stared at her funny. "...uh...have we met or something?"

"Oh, uh, no...I've just heard from Kibito Kai and Vegeta and Goku."

"Vegeta? That's my father!" Trunks exclaimed. "That's how she knows us! Remember Pan? Vegeta being wished immortal?"

She trailed off. "Goku too you say?"

"Yeah!" Kali said. "We wished him back not too long ago."

"Really? He was my grandfather...wish I could see him again..." Pan played with her bandana.

"Hey Pan! Guess what!" Trunks shouted from behind Kali, making her jump. She had not noticed him walking behind her surveying her outfit. "Guess what she is?"

"What?" Pan asked.

"Huh?" Kali asked confused. "Whaddaya mean what am I?"

"She's a Kai!"

"Really?"

"Oh that."

"Look at her earrings!"

"Are those potaras?!"

"Ummm...yeah." Kali never had anyone make a big deal out of her earrings before.

"No wonder she knows Goku, Vegeta, and Kibito Kai!"

"Hey, what's your name kid?"

"Me?" Kali replied. "Oh, Kali. I'm a Supreme West Kai in training."

"Finally they got new ones! I thought they never would." Trunks grinned. "ya know...I saw Kibito Kai when he was still Supreme Kai!"

"Really?" This was interesting to Kali. Kibito Kai rarely ever talked about when he hadn't been fused.

"Yeah!"

"That's so awesome! He rarely ever mentions anything back at home..." She paused. "So where am I anyways? I mean, aren't you two dead?

Both Pan and Trunks became silent. Kali thought for a moment that she had insulted them or something. Pan looked at Trunks, who nodded in return. The two sat down on the ground, Pan patting the ground beside her, "Sit down."

Kali gratefully took her invitation and sat down, she was very curious to know where she was. There was another moment of silence.

"Trunks, you going to start?"

"Nah, you're better at explaining things than I am."

"Oh fine." Pan leaned back against the single tree, and took in a long breathe before exhaling in a sigh. "You saw the invisible thing, didn't cha?"'

"Yes..." So theses two had also seen it. "It attacked us. It said something about taking souls."

"Exactly what it did." Trunk said.

"What?!" Kali exclaimed. "It has my soul? But I'm here now...?"

"And that's all you are." Pan continued. "A soul without a body, wondering the world of the unknown.

"Well not the unknown stupid." Trunks said when he noticed the confused look on Kali's face. "Right now were wondering a habitat created by that creature. It's sort of like a container that he carries around, so if he needs someone's soul he can get it easily."

"Yep." Pan sighed. "And there is no way out either. Even if you did escape, where would you go? You'd be invisible to the human eye, wondering Earth or whether this weirdo has gone to when you escape, trying to find your body."

So that was it. She had been captured, and was being stored until she was needed. "Where were you guys when you were captured?"

"Us?" Pan asked. "We were at other world, playing golf." An evil grin came across her face. "I was winning too, wasn't I Trunks?"

"What?! No way! I was winning!"

"You already had a double bogey!"

"But you never hit the ball in the hole!"

"If that thing didn't attack us maybe I would have! One more hit and I would have had a birdie!"

"Birdie?" Trunks laughed. "You would have gotten a plus 35!"

"No I wouldn't have!"

Kali chuckled at their lame argument. Sounded like her and Spazer in a way, except they usually argued about who was the pervert or lesbian, not golf. What was golf anyways? The thought of Spazer got her worried. He was alone now, the only Supreme Kai left at this time. What could Spazer do by himself? Without proper training he was hopeless. He probably didn't even know that she and Kibito Kai and Old Kai had been killed. Speaking of the other two kais...

"You two see Old Kai or Kibito Kai around here anywhere?" She may not know what to do, but those two might. Supreme Kais could use their powers anywhere.

_**Back on Earth...**_

"Two eggs...1 cup of water...and a teaspoon of vegetable oil..."

"No Spazer!" Lumina sighed again. "_3_ eggs, _1 ½_ _cups_ _hot_ water, and _½ a cup_ vegetable oil! Read the directions!"

"Oh...right."

It was hopeless. Lumina had the perfect idea of baking a chocolate cake for dessert later on. Of course Spazer wanted to help, but unluckily for her, Spazer had no clue how to cook. He was too used to Kibito Kai making food appear in the air for him, so there was no point in learning.

After the little interruption outside, Vegeta and Spazer had decided to let the two in on their plans. Of course they all thought something was weird about Gohan, and the Dragon Ball added a good twist to the plot. There was nothing they really could do about it now until they had more proof, for Goku would surely not believe them. Zennie and Lumina were told to keep an eye on him though, and to report any misbehaving to them immediately. In the mean time, act normal.

"I'm finished!" Spazer said cheerfully. "Can I blend it now?"

Lumina walked over and looked at Spazer's mix in the bowl. "Oh Spazer," She laughed, staring at the whole eggs floating on top of the oil. "You're suppose to crack open the eggs in the bowl!"

"Oh really?" Spazer seemed shocked. He picked up an egg from the bowl, cracked it on the side of the bowl and dumped the egg back into the cake batter, shell and all.

"No Spazer!" Lumina slapped her hand against her forehead, making Spazer stop before breaking the other two. "Now I have to pick out every tiny little piece of shell out of it!"

"But...you didn't say so..."

"Common sense Spazer, do you want to eat crunchy shells in a chocolate cake?"

"Well...wouldn't the shells melt in the oven?"

Lumina Sweat drops.

_**After several minutes picking out egg shells...**_

"Ok were done." Lumina said after examining every inch of the cake mix for bits of egg shells. "You can put it in the mixer now."

"Ooh yay! The exciting part!" Spazer grabbed the bowl and tried to figure out how to put it on. Lumina rolled her eyes at him. What was so great about a mixer any ways?

Lumina turned and washed her hands in the sink. "Oh, and may I remind you not to turn it up all the way. If you do cake mix will go every where."

"You say something?" Obviously he couldn't hear because of the running water.

"I said-" There was a roaring sound and a splat as cake mix hit Lumina.

"SPAZER!"

"Wow! Cooking is so cool!" Spazer said as cake batter flew in all directions, eventually hitting his Mohawk. "Awesome!"

"1...2...3..." Lumina attempted to calm done and not lose it. That was of course until it hit her hair, landed on her shoes, through the open window, down a hallway, the kitchen cabinets, and what ever was lying out in the open.

"Whoa!" Spazer exclaimed as a blob flew out the open window and hit a dog walking by. "I wish I would have learned to cook sooner!"

"4...5...6...grrrr..."

"Hey Lumina why is your eye all twitchy?"

_**Out in the living room...**_

"I am so beating you Vegeta!"

"Guess again Kakarot!"

"I'm almost to the finish line!"

"SPAZER YOU BAKA!!!!!!"

Goku drops the controller. "What the hell was that?"

Vegeta too sets the controller down and looks towards the kitchen.

"Probably nothing..."

They both turn back around. "Well, back to the-"

"I WIN!!" Zennie starts doing a victory dance. Goku and Vegeta stare at the screen. Vegeta's eye is twitching. "What nimrod forgot to hit the pause button?"

Goku sighs. "I guess you can't turn your back on Mario kart..."

"I was actually beating kakarot too..."

"What?! I was winning!"

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was!"

"No you-" Splat. Something brown and gooey hit Goku's face.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Vegeta laughed.

"Eeew..." Zennie looked disgusted.

Goku blinked through the mess on his face. He scraped some off his face and licked it.

"Hey...It's chocolate cake mix!"

"Chocolate what?" Vegeta was hit on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Zennie got it too.

"Oh no..." Goku moaned as it hit the TV screen. "I knew cake mix would attack us all someday! Run for cover!" He flew under the couch and cowered, Zennie joining him.

"'I knew cake mix would attack us all someday' what a pea for brain....'" Vegeta refused to join them. When he was hit again did he finally go under, regretting every minute of it.

"SPAZER!!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!"

"Why? This is fun!"

"YOU FREAKIN BAKA KAI!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice."

Lumina ran towards the mixer and finally turned it off. She stared in horror at the mess in the kitchen. There was no way they could clean all this up.

"Guess we won't have any cake after all huh? Uh...heh heh..." Spazer turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't" She grabbed his arm and handed him a mop. "YOU are going to clean this up while I make another cake...good thing I bought another box..."

The two go to work immediately, Spazer complaing that he was just trying to have fun. Gohan was unnoticed as he stared through the window at the two idiots in the kitchen. He couldn't wait to obtain their souls soon...and it would be soon.. Too bad the fools never noticed he had been missing all day.

i know this chapter mite have been a little boring...' sometimes i dont know what to write...thanks for all the reviews!


	11. 11

alrighty, got another chapter up, and the next may be awhile. I just started stupid tennis practice this week, and they are making me stay 8am-11am then come back at 4pm-6! it sucks! Not to mention the fact this chapter was written during a very strong case of writer's block. woo-woo

...well anyways, with all this practice going on i only have sunday and saturday to attempt to write this, and then high school starts soon.ugh. But i will try my best! also Note that Goten who is included in this story is a chibi. I like the chibi Goten better and that's the way it is. So there.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Kali asked again. The minutes seemed to fly by very quickly in this place, and the fog thicker.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Trunks exclaimed. "It says so right here!" He pointed to an object in his hand, which was blinking and making beeping noises.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" He brought it closer to her so she could get a better look. "It's an old dragon radar my mom made. It's for tracking dragon balls."

"Dragon balls?" Kali was confused. "Aren't we looking for Old Kai and Kibito?"

"She fixed it up a few days ago, see?" He pointed to the screen where several tiny faces were blinking on it. "It's like a tracker. See that little face? It's you! That's me, and Pan."

"Whoa!" Kali looked closer at it. He was right of course, one of the tiny faces was similar to her and labeled Kali. The other two were labeled Trunks and Pan.

"They're blinking because we're moving. And if you do this..." He pressed a button on the side of it. Several Other faces appeared. Among them were two labeled Kibito and Old Kai. "And according to this we're..."

"...Going the wrong way." Pan came up behind him checking the radar. "You went North instead of East."

"Oh really?" Trunks scratched his head.

"It's..." Pan turned to the left of them. "This way."

"Actually," Kali said, surveying the screen. "East is to the right."

"Oh..."

"Remember it this way, never eat shredded wheat." She said, pointing in each direction going clock wise, starting North. "Never is North, eat is east, shredded is South, and wheat is West. That's how I remembered it when I had to memorize the order of the universes."

"That's nifty."

"Yeah!" Trunks said stupidly. "It makes me hungry though."

"Whatever..."

The trio continued to walk through the hazy fog. Kali was tired of walking now; they had to have walked several miles already.

The three walked without saying a word, looking out ahead of them, each hoping to see their destination. Maybe Trunk's radar was wrong. Kali hoped that she would get some proof that they were going in the right direction.

And get her proof she did.

Out of nowhere, they heard someone screaming madly.

"THAT FREAKIN FAGOT!" It sounded like a boy's voice.

"Come on now, calm down."

Kali jumped. "Guys! That's Kibito Kai!"

Trunks peeked at the radar. "It says they're near..."

"What are we waiting for?" Pan grinned. "Race you Trunks."

"You're on."

"Guys!" Kali ran after them trying to catch up. More screams could be heard. What if this was danger? What if someone was hurt or something?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID LITTLE...LITTLE...FUCKIN RETARDED-"

"Just calm down. I'm pretty sure no one else wants to hear you-"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN CRAP?"

Kali ran faster, heading towards the voices, which were getting louder. Up ahead, Pan and Trunks had stopped, staring at something. When she finally arrived at the spot, she was shocked to see the scene before her.

There were several people here and of course a tree like the last place. But this tree was in pretty bad shape. It had the look as if someone had kicked it a few times. And who was kicking it but a mohawked Kai. He was young too, with bright red hair. At this second he didn't look too friendly, including the fact that he was damaging a defensiveness tree.

Old Kai and Bulla were hiding behind the tree, obviously frightened. Gohan (the real Gohan) stood watching the scene, not sure what to do. Goten was up in the tree clinging on a branch for dear life. It seemed he had been playing up there before this other Kai arrived and was now stuck after he had begun kicking it.

"AHHHHHH!!!!! BIG BROTHER MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!" Goten yelled.

Gohan walked up to the tree and stared up. "Just fly down Goten!"

"But I'm scared the mean person will kick me!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. _What a big baby. _"What do you like better, being stuck up in that tree or coming down with me and I'll protect you?"

"WHY DIDN'T I STOP HIM!!!? I'M _kick _SUCH _kick _A _kick _FOOL!!!" The Kai topped it off with a powerful kick that left a dent the size of his foot.

"UP HERE!!!" Goten cried as his branch vibrated every time the kais foot made contact with the trunk of the tree. "IT'S BETTER UP HERE!!!"

Gohan rolled his eyes once more before turning to Kibito Kai. "Can you please make him stop?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Bulla stuttered, peering around the trees trunk.

"But he won't listen..." Kibito Kai complained, not yet noticing Kali and the others standing a few feet away. Then he thought of something. He grinned at Old Kai who had just decided to see if the danger was clear enough to walk out.

"What? No way!" He yelled as a banging noise echoed around the place. The boy was now banging his head.

"STUPID bang STUPID bang STUPID! bang"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!"

"Please?" Pleaded Gohan.

"He'll listen to you ancestor."

"Come on!" Bulla nudged him. "Are you afraid of him?"

"Actually..."

"JUST GO!!" All three got behind him and pushed him forward.

"Fine fine...younger generations...poo..." He stared towards the violent boy. "umm...uh...can you...uh..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD MAN? JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." He landed another punch on target. The leaves shook more violently than usual, including Goten's branch. The branch snapped, and began bending downwards.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! GOHAN I'M SCARED!!!!!!" yelled a terrified Gohan.

"Cry baby..." Gohan muttered.

Kali, Pan, and Trunks stood there in amazement. This was the weirdest thing they had every seen. And what the heck was going on?

The branch finally snapped as Old Kai was just about to make a comeback. Goten flew down towards the ground landing on top of Old Kai, branch and all, knocking out Old Kai.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Shut up Goten." Gohan said as he attempted to pry Goten off the branch. He was still too scared to let go of it. "Goten let go!"

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!" Goten continued to cry. In the end Gohan ended up carrying Goten and the branch away.

Meanwhile red Mohawk continued to release his anger on the tree. Calming him down seemed hopeless. The group stared back at Kibito Kai for help, Old Kai had been knocked out. Kibito Kai sighed and carefully walked back towards the angry kai spirit.

"Please, calm down." Kibito Kai pleaded. It didn't seem like anything was working.

"ME, CALM DONE? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I WHEN THAT SON OF A BITCH STOLE THE FREAKIN Z SWORD?!"

"WHAT?!?!" Pan, Trunks, and Kali all shouted in unison.

"YOU HEARD ME!!!!" The angry red head delivered another powerful punch to the tree.

"How can that be?" Trunks exclaimed. "The z-sword was destroyed years ago!"

"That's because I'm not from this dimension!" The Kai glared at them before continuing to punch the tree. He wasn't even aware that his knuckles had started to bleed.

Kibito Kai turned around, finally noticing them watching the whole scene. "Where'd you come from?"

"Over there somewhere." Pan tried her best to calculate the direction in wish they walked from and pointed.

"What's going on?" Kali asked suspiciously.

"Well you see..." Kibito Kai began. "That boy knows who that shape shifter guy is, and we attempted to ask him, but it seems he has a temper and is-"

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kibito Kai ducked as the kai grabbed a random stone and threw it at him in anger.

"I think we should wait until he calms down..." Trunks replied as another stone came threw the air. This was one bad temper.

"You think so?" Kibito Kai said sarcastically as another stone bonked him painfully on the head.

_**Later...**_

"Whoa?! You're from future Trunk's time line?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes, for the last time!" Pollux yelled angrily. He was still a little upset from earlier, but at least he had calmed down a bit. "There's a Z-sword in our time line as well, a more powerful one at that. They say that any person whose heart is pure good or pure evil can pick it up, no matter what its strength. Otherwise any mortal, even a super saiyan, cannot pick it up."

"Sounds better than the old one. I held the Z-sword once..." Gohan added. "Actually, I was the last one to hold it before it broke."

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THE Z-SWORD BREAKING!" Pollux yelled. "I'M ALREADY WORRIED ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK THAT FREAKIN FAGOT DID TO MY Z-SWORD! AND I DON'T WANT TO GET IDEAS!"

The group stared at him.

"Sorry..." He grumbled. "If that stupid thing didn't sneak up on me like that, I would still be home along with that sword and at least this universe would be safe."

Kali sighed. "Don't worry about it. I think we were doomed before that happened."

Pollux smiled a little before staring back at the ground. "Sorry for scaring you guys..."

"You should be sorry." Old Kai snapped. "First you help the enemy by stupidly letting your guard off and lose the Z-sword, than you get sent here, then you cause harm to a tree-"

"Who cares about the stupid tree?" Gohan shouted. "He was scaring the hell out of us!"

"And now you're insulting us all with your filthy words. Some of us have Virgin ears."

Bulla rolled her eyes. "Virgin ears, yeah right. Like you would know anything about that with the porn you read."

Old Kai simply ignored her words. "Great going kid."

"grrrr..." Pollux was going to start up again for sure. Stupid Old Kai, making someone mad and cause chaos was fun for Old Kai. Kali and the others backed away very cautiously; none of them wanted to get stuck in their argument.

"Please," Kibito Kai said very quietly and calmly. "Don't start this again...your temper-"

"DON'T YOU START THAT FREAKIN THNG AGAIN."

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Goten screamed. "HE'S GONNA START AGAIN!" They all watched stupidly as Goten absent mindedly flew up into the tree and clung onto a branch.

"AND I HAVE NO FUCKIN TEMPER PROBLEM!"

"You're so right." Old Kai snorted. "He left out many things. You're an obnoxious Kai who has not just that one problem, but both a temper problem _and _a cursing problem."

"Do not."

"Yes you do."

"I DO NOT!"

"No wonder you got the z-sword stolen."

"Ancestor...you gotta stop..."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP."

"..And you got captured and stuck here..."

"Umm, ancestor, didn't you also get captured?"

"YEAH, LOOK WHERE YOU ENDED UP FAG-"

"Watch your temper." Kibito Kai warned.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!!"

Old Kai laughed. "Yes you do."

"WELL, MAYBE IF THE WORLD WASN"T FULL OF SCREWED UP RETARDED REJECTS I-"

"See, you're at it again."

Pollux paused staring angrily at Old Kai. "WELL FUCK YOU THEN!!!!"

"Fuck you." Old Kai turned around pulling out another magazine. Pollux on the other hand was still steaming mad.

"FINE! FINE!" He screamed, pointing his finger at him. "I HOPE THAT CREEP SLAUGHTERS YOU WITH THE FREAKIN Z-SWORD, YOU OLD SHITHEAD!" Pollux turned around; arms folded, and began walking away into the endless fog. "See if I care if the universe falls into chaos from a stupid retarded sword. Not like anyone around here seems to care about it anyways."

"How can you say that?" Kali yelled after him as the rest of the group watched him leave.

"Hmph." He stopped for a second. "Deep down inside I do care, ok? I just need some time to cool off. Don't worry, I'll be back later."

_Be back later he says_. Kali thought as she watched him disappear in the thick fog. _He'll get lost before he can even want to come back. _

"What?!" Old Kai shouted as everyone stared daggers at him.

"YOU ARE SO LAME!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"HE KNEW WHATS GOING ON AND YOU CHASED HIM AWAY?!"

Gohan, Bulla, Trunks, and Pan all lashed out insults at the old freak. Couldn't he even pretend to act nice? Old Kai pretended not to notice them; now they were getting nowhere. They sat there in pure thought, trying to figure out what to yell at him next.

"ANCESTOR YOU FREAKIN BAKA!" There was a moment of queer silence as everyone's head turned towards Kibito Kai.

Old Kai gasped in shock. "Whoa, he actually insulted someone and meant it!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!!!!" The group yelled in unison.

"Well, gheesh! Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" He rolled his eyes. "younger generation...he was a brat anyways."

"BUT HE KNEW WHATS GOING ON!!!!"

"Don't worry you twits he said he'll be back-OW!" Old Kai picked up the rock that had just hit him.

"NYAH NYAH!! YOU OLD GROUCH PUSS!!" Goten yelled from up the tree, making a stupid face.

"Why you ungrateful...&#!$%!#!" Old Kai jumped up and down frantically before finally grabbing the trees trunk and shaking it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" There was a struggle as Pan and Kibito Kai attempted to get Old Kai off the tree's trunk and Gohan screaming at Goten to get down. Trunks on the other hand was staring at Kali, who seemed to not be here at all, or at least lost in thought.

"What's up?" Trunks walked over and sat by Kali.

She jumped. "Oh sorry Trunks, didn't hear you coming."

"What's on your mind? I noticed you not paying attention."

Kali closed her eyes, thinking hard about something. Maybe Trunks shouldn't have come over and disturbed her...

"Trunks, let me borrow you radar."

Trunks blinked. "For what? You can't track dragon balls or anything..."

"No, I'm gonna go after Pollux."

Trunks stared at her stupidly. "Why would ya wanna do that? That guy's got a nasty temper."

"I know." Kali sighed. But he knows a lot more than we do, and I wanna know what he knows." Kali stood up, Trunks following her. "And who knows, maybe he knows a way to contact Spazer and the others. They can still save the universe." She trailed off, staring deeply into the fog before her. Somewhere out there Pollux was wandering off into nowhere

Trunks played with the radar. She was probably right. He just really didn't want to give up his precious radar, or see Kali get hurt by that boy, or whatever was out there. But it was for the best right?

There was a strange beeping noise as Kali turned around to face Trunks. He smiled and handed her the radar, but no matter how much he tried, that smile of his had a trace of worry. "Just be careful, ok?"

Kali nodded. She knew what the consequences could be when you randomly ran off in an unfamiliar area. Trunks received one last smile before her figure disappeared into the fog.

sorry for all the cussing if some of you dislike it. i do not cuss my self but it seemed to fit the character well. next chapter up whenever. review.


	12. 12

o yeah, another chapter completed! i even did it with all the tennis practices and getting stung by a sweat bee!

Gohan stood in the door frame of Lumina's room, surveying its occupants carefully for any movement whatsoever. He stared menacingly at the three sound asleep in the all black room, neither of them noticing the stranger entering.

Lumina slept peacefully in her bed, smiling at something happening in her dreams once in awhile. Zennie, being forced from his own room so Gohan could stay there, lay snuggled in a sleeping bag next to Spazer on the floor, snoring loudly.

Seeing that none were awake and moving, Gohan entered the room, being sure to make no noise or any sudden movement that would wake them.

Gohan took a step backwards as Zennie turned over, accidentally throwing his arm over Spazer's shoulder. The sudden movement must have caused a change in Spazer's dreams, for he was blushing and giggling in his sleep. Gohan snorted at the stupidity of them.

_Disgusting little worthless brats, so pathetic and harmless while they sleep. _

Gohan circled around the room, never removing his stare from the sleeping beings. He held his hand out in front of him, the Z-sword materializing in the air before his very eyes.

_Why should anyone bother sleeping? They notice nothing going on before them, even if a cereal killer was aiming a gun between their eyes. Nope, they would just keep sleeping. I could kill them in a second right now; they'd never even notice they died, just like some of the others that lost their souls to me. _

Gohan held the blade before him, staring at his shiny reflection looking back at him in the moonlight. He smiled at the evil look Gohan's reflection showed on his face. Amazing how he could be using a pure hearted soul but be using it for his own evil wishes. The other so called protectors of the universe didn't even notice the strange way he acted. He even fooled the kai boy. His shape shifting was fool proof.

The evil Gohan made a few practice swings with his new sword. The Kai in that time line guarding the so called legendary sword was a fool. He barely made an effort in stealing the Z-sword. In the process he ended up taking the poor Kai's soul as a bonus. He had not planned on taking it, but seeing how weak he was and how he would probably blab about who he was to the whole world, (That Kai was probably the only one who knew who he really was) there was no point in letting him live. And he had expected a great entertaining battle over the sword from him too.

He could achieve anything with these great super saiyan powers he had attained along with Gohan's soul. Nothing could stand in his way now that he had the Z-sword in his possession.

Gohan made his way towards the bed in the center of the room, making sure not to step on the two boys. He stopped at one side of the bed, staring at the saiyan sleep. Oh how good it would feel if he could slash this thing through her thick skull. Grinning at this pleasant thought, He imitated what he would do with his sword, first holding it above his head and making it slowly come down on to rest on her forehead.

_Not yet_, he told himself, _not yet_. If he would kill her now, his plans would be ruined.

Lumina stirred in her sleep making Gohan jump, instantly removing the swords tip from the girl's forehead. Fearing she would wake he made a movement towards the door, but luckily for him she only turned on her side. Stupid girl, how dare she scare him like that.

Gohan relaxed, thinking of how stupid he was to be afraid of a little girl waking up. Even if she had woken up, he probably would have killed her and ruined his plans. Killing was such strong craving of villains that was hard to resist. The sword slowly fell back to his side.

His glance came back to the boys lying on the floor again, Zennies arm reaming on Spazer. Disgusted by the way they were sleeping, Gohan pushed Zennie's arm off Spazer with his sword.

He felt a sharp pull on his blade. He looked down at the floor where he had moved the boys arm, feeling afraid that one of them had woken up. Who did the tug come from? You guessed it, a certain Kai named Spazer.

Gohan's frightened face turned into a sneer when he noticed who had a hold of his precious sword. What a loser, the brat still had his eyes closed. Was he trying to fool him? If he was it wasn't working as he planned, for Gohan wasn't fooled one bit. Gohan snorted and made an attempt to yank it from Spazer's hands. But too bad for Gohan, Spazer had a tight grip on that blade, too tight for the likes of Gohan.

Gohan was not going to lose this sword, and gave another hearty tug, continuing to fail in removing it from the kai's grasp.

"Let go you little-"

"No...no...Kali...it's my teddy bear...you can't...have him..."

Gohan stalled in shock. He really wasn't awake; he was talking in his sleep. Spazer was trying to fool no one. But how could Gohan lose to someone in their sleep? That was it; he was going to finish this now. Gohan powered up slowly, using the super saiyan powers of the real Gohan. He gave a final pull, hoping this to be one to release it from the foolish brat.

"Kali...stop...you can't have Mr....Mr....Mr....Fuzzums..."

Gohan smiled as he finally felt the sword slip a few inches. Victory rang in his head for a few seconds when-

"OUCH!!!" Spazer yelled quietly, finally waking up, the Z-sword still in his hands. He stared at the strange new object in his hands, and the blood dripping down the swords handle.

Gohan froze. Once again his attempt of getting back his sword had failed. But he had used too much power, causing the blade's sharp sides to slip up Spazer's palms, cutting them open and making them bleed.

"Damn it."

Spazer glanced away from his sore hands, staring directly into the cold eyes of Gohan.

"...you..." Spazer started, his eyes not leaving the face before him. In a few moments though, Spazer found himself no longer looking at that evil face, but a small black bird. He made a movement to grab a hold of it, but the bird escaped his fingertips and flew out the nearest window.

_**some place...**_

The fog seemed deeper in this direction, not like it had been a few minutes ago. Soon she wouldn't be able to see the radar's blinking screen. Luck was on her side though, the radar's screen had a built in light that glowed through the fog.

"...153...154....155..." Boredom had struck already, making her gain an interest in counting her steps, what else was there to do? "...156...oh to hell with this. Pollux, where are you?"

Pollux's small icon on the screen continued to blink and move never ceased. The chase almost seemed impossible. Pollux already had had a head start earlier and was just too fast for Kali.

Kali stopped for a rest. A half an hour had already past, her legs were already tired. The others had to have noticed by now that she was missing. Trunks couldn't cover her forever. Kali shivered at the thought of the scolding she would get from Kibito Kai for leaving without permission.

There was no point in stopping any longer; Pollux was already pretty far ahead. Maybe Kibito Kai wouldn't be so angry if she could get any information out of the testy Kai. Taking another glance at radar, Kali continued to walk again.

Where had that kai gone to? ...and where was he headed? Kali sighed, remembering the stupid way old kai had acted back there. Poor Pollux, she could understand why anyone would want to go away after that. It would have made her job easier, though, if he would have stayed.

The radar showed that Pollux had stopped not too far ahead.

"I got him now!" Kali jogged now, wanting to get to him as fast as possible. But something strange happened on the radar, causing her to stop in her tracks. Pollux's icon had disappeared. Kali grew worried, randomly pressing buttons, trying to bring back the icon. But nothing happened.

"I thought someone was following me."

"Huh?" A beeping noise alerted her that Pollux had reappeared, right on top of her. Staring up into the blank sky, Pollux waved at her, floating in the air.

"Isn't instant transmission great?"

**_early in the morning..._**

_Yeah, right, a dream. _

Spazer woke the next morning to the pounding pain from his sore hands. Believing he was in some bizarre dream when he woke in the middle of the night with an unknown sword in his hands, Spazer drifted back to sleep. But a final glance around the room suggested that he was wrong.

The window the bird had flown out of was still hanging wide open letting a slight chilling breeze enter the room. But there was not as much proof in that as was the sword lying on the ground where it had been last night.

Spazer strained his eyes to get a closer look at the blade lying in the carpet, his dried blood still lingering on the handle.

"...it...it...can't be..." Ignoring the jolting pain the cuts on his hand unleashed, Spazer picked the sword up by its handle surveying it from its sharp point to the solid gold end of the long handle.

"No way...it's the Z-sword..." Memories of his child hood dreams of holding the mighty sword came flooding back. But how could he hold this thing with ease? Wasn't it supposed to be impossible to hold unless you were properly trained? But what did that matter at the moment anyways? The fact that Gohan was in this room last night, the Z-sword in his hands, was way more important.

He turned his head towards the open window where a single greasy black feather rested on the window sill. Using the sword for balance, Spazer stood up and headed towards the cool breeze. He gently picked up the feather, wondering how in the world Gohan could have turned into a crow, or how in the world he was going to explain this to the others without them calling him crazy.

But of course when they see the magnificent sword, it might help in making them understand the events that had occurred in this very room.

Spazer sighed, staring at his new treasure. It seemed every time he looked at, a thousand more questions arose. How did Gohan get this in his possession? Wasn't the sword gone, broken by the strongest metal in the universe? And how in the world was he able to hold it without falling over from its weight?

And why didn't he chase after Gohan last night? Spazer was very capable of flying, and could have blasted the little bird clear out of the sky. But it had all seemed so weird when he woke last night, staring into Gohan's face. He couldn't blame himself for going back to sleep with the thought of it all being a dream.

Soon the who house hold would be awake, leaving him with less time to think of an explanation every minute he spent standing here. How come he was the only one who woke last night?

"Spaz..."

He turned around in surprise; Lumina had awoken, a look of shock on her face, staring at what was in Spazer's hands.

"What...is that?"

hope that was good...well, going to go see the yu-gi-oh movie with erika today. the next new anime favorite of mine soon, prolly...have the next chappy up soon


	13. 13

mmm...its been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry this took so long. But with high school starting and tennis games after school till like 8, it's pretty tough. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!! Just thought id mention that. I hate it so much that Spanish has actually become my favorite subject because the teacher being the only cool one.

Spanish teacher: what's the thing that drops down in New York again?

whole class is silent

Jesse: out of nowhere a carrot?

Spanish teacher: man, what is your problem?

Good ole Jesse, ha-ha that was great.

that was a very random scene in class a few days ago. anyways...back to the story....

Spazer had such a bad headache. Trying to think up a way to explain to Goku that Gohan was the prime subject in the deaths was not easy. So far, every idea never seemed convincing enough. It was hopeless.

He stared over at the Z-sword leaning against the side of the wall, its shiny surface glittering in the sun light from the open window. Earlier, he had a hard time explaining what had happened last night to Vegeta, Lumina, and Zennie. His story may have sounded a little strange, but they all believed him...but would Goku?

No...he was certain he wouldn't, but would you blame him? This was his son he was talking about. The great Gohan who saved the universe several times by his father's side; loyal and brave, no one could expect wrong from this half saiyan. Even the kais had great trust in him, and not just the kais of this universe. The word of the savior saiyans had even reached the other universes. He was a hero in their minds.

Spazer sighed. There was no point in even trying anymore. Why Vegeta insisted on telling him now was unknown. It would be so much easier if they could wait until something happened that would explain things easier, like Gohan running in and killing everyone in sight...ok that probably wouldn't happen like that. But just something to prove the insane killing would be great.

When Spazer had brought up the topic, Vegeta shook his head and claimed that they would need to train to battle such a strong spirit, so the sooner Goku knew the better. Even though he thought his idea was way better, Vegeta had gone through things like this before, and he might know somewhat more than him, and agreed to go along with his plans.

And why did he, Spazer, just happened to be the one to find the Z-sword?

"Stupid sword." He muttered aloud. "Why couldn't Gohan have taken you with him? If it wasn't for you, I could have just accepted all this for a dream and I wouldn't have had to explain everything to Goku. Thanks a lot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks and I swooped down together, and POW! Both of us managed to land a punch to his face. You should have seen that fat blob fly."

"Wow! It was that powerful?"

"Yeah! And than he managed to get back up. Trunks flew up in front of him and pounded him to the ground with a forceful kick; he flew straight to the ground, where of course yours truly was waiting. I sliced that sword right through his face. Even though that wasn't enough to kill the beast, we managed to defeat him in the end."

"Right through his face? You must be really good with that sword! And you guys beat him up all by yourselves?!"

"Yep." Pollux replied proudly.

"Wow!"

From what Pollux said, life in his timeline was pretty exciting. Just recently, he and Trunks had just triumphed over a long battle with Majin Buu. It seemed that their timeline also had a majin buu to battle of their own. The events that led up to the unleashing of Majin Buu weren't too different from the one's this time period had faced against, except for the fact that Goku, Gohan, and most of the others had died in the battle against the androids.

Kali sighed as she looked around at the eerie fog. They had walked for an hour or so, Pollux reciting his latest battles the whole time. It made her feel calm again; forgetting about the mysterious threat to the universe, and the danger Spazer was in. But it was time to snap back into reality again; life couldn't always be a walk in the park, especially when you are partially responsible for the fate of the universe as a trainee.

Pollux seemed to have calmed down a lot since Old Kai had insulted him earlier. It seemed safe to bring up the topic.

"Pollux...uh..."

"Hm?" He stopped walking for a moment and turned towards Kali. She stared into his almond shaped eyes, the same ones that she seemed to look at when she saw Spazer. Or even Kibito Kai. It annoyed her that they all had the same colored eyes sometimes.

"uh...um..." She stuttered again, not sure what to say. It didn't help that she was afraid of him blowing his temper again.

"Let me guess, you wanna know more about that thing, right?"

Kalis eyes opened wider than usual in surprise. "uh..."

"Listen..." He trailed off, staring around him, sighing deeply. "I am so sorry for losing my temper back there. I guess I was so disappointed in myself that I couldn't help it."

"Ah, don't sweat it. Old Kai makes everyone mad...you should see his porno magazines..."

Pollux chuckled softly. "Yeah, I see that, but he wasn't the real problem, he was just adding on to it. That creep, stealing my sword..." He seemed angry again.

Kali attempted a comforting smile. "Hey, relax. Maybe if you tell me about it you wouldn't feel so bad?..."

There was a moment of silence. Pollux stood still thinking things over; Kali worried she had said something wrong.

"...I guess I could. You did want to know about this guy..."

"Yes!" Kali almost shouted. "It would really help!"

Pollux smile. Knowing that there was something he could do to help out made him feel good. "Alright then...now...hmmmm...where should I begin...."

Kali held her breath, waiting to hear another of Pollux's great stories.

"Well, it all began a day or two ago after Trunks and I had rid majin buu from our universe..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku...I'm sorry, but Gohan is the one killing the-no no that'll never work. Goku, I found this Z-sword last night, and you would never believe it was Gohan! All of us believe that...ah, damn it. I'll never get it right."

Spazer held the blade in his hands as he walked slowly down the stairs. Vegeta had called a group meeting in the kitchen a few minutes ago. Of course this meant it was time to explain everything to Goku...but Spazer still had no idea what to say. He had grown worried about what to do.

He made his way through the living room, stalling in front of the kitchen door. What was he going to do? First of all, he couldn't just walk in there holding the Z-sword. That was a bad way to start. Spazer used the little kai magic he knew to create a scabbard on his back, thrusting the Z-sword into it.

He put his hand on the door, breathing fast, trying to clear his mind of worry. There was noise of Goku and Vegeta talking about normal life from inside. Poor Goku didn't suspect a thing.

"No use waiting any longer..." He sighed. His hand began to slowly push the door open a crack when a sudden scream upstairs changed his mind.

Forgetting about the meeting, he dashed upstairs towards the noise, which sounded a lot like Lumina. Was something wrong up there? Lumina never screamed for nothing. Running carelessly through the upstairs hallway, he knocked things over, including a glass vase which shattered on the floor. The sound must have been heard from below, for a sudden beating of footsteps told him he was going to have company.

"Hold on Lumina!" He attempted to stop suddenly in front of Lumina;s room, his feet sliding on the carpet a bit. The door slammed open loudly as he violently kicked the door open. Spazer froze in shock at what he saw.

The usually neat room was a mess. The TV had fallen off its stand, its screen shattered into several glass pieces. The bed sheets had been fully yanked off the bed, her desk had been knocked over. But that was nothing compared to what Lumina was doing.

She hung partially out the window, gripping the sill for dear life, as if something was pulling her out. But nothing was there.

Lumina had tears in her eyes from being so afraid. She looked up to see Spazer standing in her room, her rescuer had arrived.

"hefl mes Sawer!" She screamed, or at least attempted to. Her screams sounded strangely muffled, as if something was covering her mouth. But as far as Spazer could see, nothing was there. One thing was certain thought; Lumina was in serious trouble.

Without much thought, he grabbed Luminas hands from the window and gave a sharp tug. But to his surprise something tugged back, he tugged harder. Both beings tugged harder and harder and you could imagine the pain Lumina felt as the one being pulled on.

At last, Spazer could feel the thing losing its strength; its pulls weren't as hard anymore. But his own palms grew sweaty; his hands began to slip on her gloves.

Spazer gave it one last tug, forcing all his power into it making himself fly backwards through the open door, straight into the others who had just arrived. They looked down in surprise to see Spazer smiling at himself.

"Lumina!" he said happily "Your safe! Your...."

"Spwer!" Lumina screamed again from the window. This time, she could no longer hold on. The creature pulled her out and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Everything stood still for moments. Goku and Vegeta stood there in shock, not sure what had happened. Spazer stared at the window, hoping that Lumina would be back there.

"Lumina...I'm sorry..." He said sorrowfully, staring down at the gloves in his hands. "At least your gloves are safe.

i know i know, and i admit it. This was probabaly the LAMEST chapter i have ever written. I have been working all week on the chater after this one, and let me say, its good. This was just something to add in between the chapters, cuz im stupid and i writes chapters out of order. The next chappy will be up, actually, later today. So dont get dissapointed yet!


	14. 14

eh...been a while...but i finally finshed another chapter!

He stared across the loan fields of the planet of the kais, the cool breeze whipping through his Mohawk, the potaras rocking gently back and forth on his ear lobes. It felt quite good, making him feel quite calm and happy, considering the fact that he hadn't been this way since the kais had disappeared. In fact, he hadn't realized how unhappy he had been these past days...he hadn't played a practical joke on anyone at all, that was pretty abnormal if you knew him personally. But he didn't want to feel sad. He brushed the thought away and continued to walk.

Yes, this seemed like the perfect getaway place for a while. Earlier, right after Lumina's kidnapping, He and Vegeta (of course Zennie attempted to help but failed miserably) tried to tell Goku their thoughts on who the main suspect was, who of course was Gohan. And you guessed it, they failed trying. Nothing could get through that man's thick skull. Buy you had to think, would you believe someone, even if it was one of your best friends or a Kai spirit, if they told you your son was a murder? Spazer guessed not... But more things were important right now, like where the hell Lumina had gone to. And where else to look other than the planet of the kais? If Gohan was their main suspect, hadn't they first found him here? Maybe he had a secret hideout or something...

Everything seemed normal...nothing out of the ordinary. The trees looked the same with their bright green leaves, and, for some trees, the flower blossoms as beautiful as ever. The blue ponds rippled in the same patterns as the wind blew across their surfaces, fish jumping in and out the hidden depths from beneath the water, making a gentle splash. The rainbow flowers, in their full bloom, still had that same, sweet scent.

Man, this place sure was beautiful. He guessed he never really had a chance to sit back and enjoy the planet's true beauty. Maybe it was because he was always busy, talking to Kali, having practice fights with Kali, having arguments with Old Kai over his retarded porno, and just...plain chilling. Sometimes just sitting back to look at things in total silence makes you realize things you just plain never noticed before. He wished he would have done so earlier.

It may seem like paradise to some one who was visiting the planet for the first time in their entire life span, but for some one like Spazer, something seemed like it was missing. No, it wasn't the sun (as we all know, the planet of the kais has not a sun, but several moons) or civilization, and if you lived here long enough you would know it wasn't the animals; they were there, you had to look close enough.

He and Kali had coaxed a rabbit out of hiding with a carrot once. It never came back after being shoved down Old Kais uniform. Spazer had to chuckle at that memory, for it was one of the most hilarious pranks he had pulled when he was small.

What was missing? It was hard to put his finger on, but finally he figured it out. How could the planet of the kais be complete without the kais themselves? Sure, this place may seem beautiful by itself; it didn't need any civilized being to make it pretty. But somehow it did...the kais were a pure hearted race, peaceful and happy, they just belonged here. It seemed natural.

Just thinking of that made Spazer have the urge to find them even more. Not to mention Lumina. What kind of pain and suffering was she facing now? ...Or was she not experiencing any torture of any kind? Yeah, right. Like that evil spirited Gohan would kidnap her, the poor thing screaming for dear life, and than sit her down at a table and apologize for his rude behavior while both enjoying a lovely tea party. Nuh uh no how. And besides, a tea party wouldn't be complete without Spazer! He imagined all the great pranks he could pull there...such as passing someone a block of salt for their tea instead of sugar. That was definitely one to remember.

He laughed aloud to himself thinking of strange jokes to play at a tea party, maybe a bit louder than he should have.

Spazer stopped in his tracks, his long ears perking. Did he just hear something? It sounded like footsteps... Standing as still as possible, only moving his eyes, he searched the area around him. Nothing, not one thing seemed wrong. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to walk, this time a little more cautiously.

But then, there was a sudden increase of power from a distance away; powerful enough it sent chills down Spazer's spine. What was it? Once again he froze in place. Spazer's eyes moved in all directions searching for a sign of an intruder, but nothing seemed to be coming. The power level came nearer, every inch closer he sensed made him panic more and more. Something was here, but what?

He continued to stare around, finally noticing a dark shape moving a good ways away. He strained his eyes attempting to see who this...this unknown being could be. He darted behind a tree; he would see this person when it came closer. Minutes passed, and he felt no change in the energy, in fact it seemed to have disappeared. Maybe lady luck was on his side today and he wouldn't have to deal with a powerful spirit.

Spazer grinned. Maybe the thing had sensed his own energy and had gotten frighten of his power. It wasn't like Spazer was weak or anything.

Something told him it was safe to exit his hiding spot, but first he took a look around the front of the tree for safety reasons. He doubted anything was there anyhow.

Unlucky for him, the sudden sense of energy came back instantly. Grasping the Z-swords handle, he turned around to stare directly at the face of a sneering Gohan. Lady luck was definitely on someone's side, but it seemed it wasn't Spazer's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku waited impatiently in the kitchen, pacing back and forth. He glanced at the clock, almost 3:30. Zennie should have been back by now. How long did it take to run to the police and tell them to be on the look out for a missing person? Of course, they could probably find Lumina themselves, but in the mean time it would be an excuse for her not being in school, who knows how long she could go missing.

_Cool it Goku._ He said to himself. _Making yourself angry isn't the way to go._ But could you blame him? Earlier, Spazer and the others had held Gohan, his son Gohan, responsible for all the deaths and Lumina's kidnapping. Yeah, right, like Gohan would really do anything like that.

3:35. Alright, time to send the search party for him. He had probably bumped into some friends at school or something and lost track of what he was doing, or would rather hang out; a typical teenagers behavior. Sighing deeply, he headed towards the door. This was such a waste of time. They really should be searching for Lumina. But a sudden squeal of pain from outside changed his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EEEYAH!!!!!!" Zennie shouted at the top of his lungs. He pulled his hand back as he zoomed in flight towards the fat thing. His punch didn't even land; the creature grabbed his arm in its huge yellow gloved hand. He pulled and pulled, desperate to get away, but instead resulted in it twisting his arm so bad he heard a loud crack as blood began to seep through his skin. The creature pushed him backwards, making him land hard in the middle of a street.

Zennie lay sprawled on the street, clutching his incredibly painful and bleeding arm. How did this happen? His efforts to fight had gone well...at least he thought they had. But it did seem that all his punches and kicks bounced off the creatures pink skin like they had done no damage at all.

"Ha ha ha!!" The creature laughed, its chubby and pink figure bouncing up and down in victory. Zennie stared at it menacingly. He was doomed, he wasn't a good match for this creature. It easily defeated him. But where had it come from? One second he had been going to the police, next thing he knew this fat blob thing appeared and began attacking him out of the blue. Of course he attacked back, but alas, he was not even a quarter as strong as Lumina.

Zennie looked up to find himself staring into a bright glowing ball of light, blinding him for a few seconds. The thing had a huge and deadly power ball in its hand.

"Time for you to die!"

Zennie closed his eyes. His life time had seemed so short now that he thought of it.

The thing threw it at his face. Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he felt the end near...but the end never came. Opening his eyes in surprise, he looked up to see the creature staring angrily towards his left. Goku stood there, in super saiyan four, a giant grin on his face.

"Long time no see, Majin Buu."

was a little short, huh? All well, better than nothing right? Trying to upadate more soon.


	15. another note!

ugh, look, i am so incredibly sorry for not updating for the longest time. For one thing, I haven't written in awhile, tennis and such. The girls tennis season is over until next year, so i have a better chance now. So here i am, ready to start writing, when, holly cow i have no idea what ive written! It's all confusing and i have no idea what i was thinking! unless you truly think everything is fine with the story and you have the heart to tell me, i'm gonna try and fix a few chapters, or redo them totally. not sure yet...but i will update soon! sorry for the long wait!


End file.
